Little Pet Merlin
by Kitsune-Demoness
Summary: Harry didn't grow up as the abused child living in the cupboard under the stairs, nor grow up serving and slaving for the Dursleys. He grew up a Pet to the most notorious vampire in all of England. Hellsing's Pet abomination. And he's quite happy where he is, Thank you very much!
1. Chapter 1

Pet sat cross-legged quietly on the cold stone floor his Master's head resting softly in his lap as he slowly ran his left hand through his Master's shoulder length shaggy locks of black hair. To his left sat a small black backpack filled with bandages, elastic wraps, gauze, first aid tape and other first aid supplies. The bag lay open and used wrappers lay scatter around him on the floor while his right hand lay in his lay beside his Master's head his wrist bandaged and a slightly bloodied graze wrapped around his wrist. To his right lay his Master's large red hat and orange tinted sunglasses. Slowly he carted his uninjured hand through his Master's hair as he watched his face for signs of waking. "Master." The boy's voice was small and soft as he whispered quietly down towards the motionless man laying in him lap "This one thinks you needs to wake soon. Others will be here soon looking for you. That they will." He spoke softly as he continued to run his hand through his Master Alucard's hair in hopes of coaching him awake. "Master asked This One not to show himself to others but if Master doesn't wake then Pet must stay with Master to ensure his safety." He muttered as he looked down at his master's face.

Pet's face lit up and his bright green red speckled eyes widened slightly as he noticed the left corner of Master's mouth twitch slightly "Is Master waking?" he asked out loud to himself as he looked closer. When he saw him Master's eyelids flutter slightly he let out an excited squeak of joy "Yes. Yes, Master **is** waking!" the hand running through his master's hair stilled as he waited for his Master to speak.

Alucard let out a soft groan as he slowly opened his eyes to look up into the bright green/red eyes of his little pet. Moving his eyes from the small form of his pet he took in his surrounding noticing that he was still on the roof of London tower. Obviously, he had passed out after dealing with the Vampire Incognito. He turned his head to the side slightly and saw the body of the dead vampire hanging off to the side still impaled on the silver spike. Slowly he rolled out of his pet's lap and rose to stand. Taking note of his clothes that strangely enough was not the straight jacket and pants he was captured in but his old English suit and long red trench coat. He glanced down at his pet whom was now knelling all but bouncing with happiness and noticed his hat and sunglasses laid off to the side out of harms way. He glanced at his pet through his long bangs "Where'd these come from my pet and how did **you** get them?" he asked, the happiness that he saw in his pet seemed to spike to new levels he'd never seen before in his little pet.

"Pet wished for it Master. He wished and wished and then they appeared. That they did. Faded right out of the shadows they did." He proclaimed as he waved his arms around as he spoke, or rather one arm actually while the other hung lax at his side barely moving. Alucard took note of this and knelt down on one knee in front of his pet. He gently reached out and took the lax arm in hand his brow wrinkling when he become aware of the fact that his pet's wrist was bandaged blood slowly seeping through the now light pink gauze. "Pet what is this? What happened?" he demanded while holding the motionless hand in his own as he slowly began to unroll the bandage from the wound.

When the wound was revealed he could only stare in shock the wound was caused by a sharp blade and it was still bleeding sluggishly. He brought the wounded wrist to his lips and gently ran his tongue over the raw gash picking up blood and increasing the healing process at the same time. He turned to look at his little sub when he was finished and was shocked slightly by the lost look he was receiving. "Pet was doing his lessons like a good pet when this one suddenly couldn't feel Master anymore. This one began to worry so he grabbed his emergency knapsack Master made for him and then asked the shadows to take him to master." It was here that he sniffed slightly as if holding back tears "When Pet arrived Master was alone and lying on the ground sleeping. Pet tried to wake Master but Master wouldn't wake. Pet then noticed that Master was very pale and he looked like he hadn't fed a long time. So This one gave Master what Pet thought Master needed, but still Master didn't wake up so pet had to sit and wait." His little pet was in tears by the time he finished and it was clear that his pet had been distressed that he couldn't wake his Master.

Alucard gathered his little pet into his arms letting his tiny sub cry himself out. With one glance down at the used wrappers, the knapsack, and his hat and glasses they sunk downward swallowed in shadows leaving no traces behind. Looking down he noticed that his little pet had stopped crying and was only sniffing slightly and hiccupping every now and then. His little Pet raised large watery eyes to look up at him "Pet's glad that Master is better now through.' He stated quietly and laid his head against his Master's large chest and promptly fell asleep. Alucard gave a soft sigh even after almost two years his little pet still fell back into talking about himself in third person when he grew seriously distressed and upset. "What am I going to do with you my Little Harry? My Little Pet Merlin." He stated as he and his passenger began to fade off into the distance speaking softly as to not rouse his little sub.

Two years pervious

The room was dark and cold but that wasn't unusual for the small child as he knelt quietly in the center of the room on a small blue brown rust stained pillow. The child was no older than four years old, and he wore no other clothing save for a loose, overly large, threadbare cotton shirt and old worn jeans. Bear toes curled into the souls of his feet in an attempt to get away from the cold bare stone floor. The boy's long shaggy hair fell to just brush his shoulders and a small light brown leather collar wrapped secularly around his neck. Green red freckled eyes were downcast staring at the floor as his small arms hung lax at his sides.

The boy forced back a shiver that tried to rise to the surface, caused by a slight lingering fear of the dark and being alone in it from when he was very young and forced into a tight enclosed place, as he was forced to kneel in the dark and cold room. He'd been told by Sir to wait here until he came back again. He was supposed to be getting a Master now that he'd finally finished his training. He felt a bit saddened that he'd be leaving the place he knew most all of his life, but the fact that he'd finally be able to be claimed by a Master outweighed any and all doubts. A small smile brushed the corners of his lips as he felt the lightweight metal of a small charm attachment hanging from the ring of his collar resting the hollow of his collarbone. He didn't know what it was or what it looked like considering that he seen it when Sir attached it, but he knew what it stood for. The attachment to his collar meant that he was bought and paid for and that he was now an owned Pet. It also stood for something else; it was the symbol or crest of his new Master. It showed that he was owned and under the protection of the house that the crest or symbol represented.

The Pet felt his heartbeat speed up as the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway outside his door. A normal Pet human wouldn't have been able to hear any sound through the thick wooden door but he wasn't a normal Pet human. When he was first brought to the place he now called home he was an under nourished, half starved, and near death. In order to save his life he had to under go a strange operation in which he was infused with several different types of magical creature DNA. Vampire, were-wolf, were-panther, siren, and fey DNA were all injected into his body while he was lying on the operating table. This caused a massive shock to his system and ending up sending him into a magical shock which led to him dieing on the spot. After several tries he was finally revived but when he awoke he was very different from before. It was an experience and experiment that no other human before him had survived. He became a magical creature, special and unique in that he was the only one of his species.

He was physically beautiful, he had a strong pull to either gender when he spoke as his voice was laced with a special allure. He had the ability to change into both a wolf and a panther at any time and he was physically stronger that any human. His senses were ten times more sensitive than normal, but what stood out the most was the fact that he had to have red meat at least three to four times a week and the bloodier it was the longer he could go without needing more. He also tended to know when another magical creature was near, their rank in power or status, and wither they were a danger to him or not.

His heart almost skip a beat when he identified the steps belonging to his trainer Sir, but there was something else odd and different coming too. Something nonhuman was following after Sir. It must be his new Master that would be the only explanation seeing as there wasn't any other nonhumans in the building save for him, but what was his Master if he wasn't human? Pet closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate and find out what kind of creature his Master was so he'd have a bit of an idea of what to expect and how to serve his Master best. He spread his senses out past his holding room, through the thick walls, and down the hallway towards his new Master.

Complete shock ran through his body as his senses brushed up against that of his Master's. Old, that was the first thing he felt. Dangerous, came next. Strong, Deadly, Cold, and caring soon followed which was odd seeing as someone couldn't be cold, deadly, and caring at the same time, but he brushed it aside as maybe only those close to him saw that side of his soon to be Master. Finally he identified what his Master was and the realization shocked him to the core. Vampire.

Slowly he pulled his senses back to himself just as he heard Sir reach the door to his holding room soon followed by his soon to be Master. Just as the last of his senses were reentering his body he heard a husky and deep chuckle whispering through his mind _**"You know my little Pet that it was curiosity that killed the cat. We wouldn't want something to happen to you my Pet now would we?" **_

Pet whimpered slightly as the door opened as light pooled into the once dark room and the shadows of both his new master and Sir fell over him and he quickly applied before thinking. "Forgive this one master this one had no reason nor right to pry into what was not this one's business." he bowed low laying his body as close to the floor as possible while still staying kneeling on the old pillow his back slightly arched as he waited for a blow. Pet squeezed his eyes closed tightly as he realized that he again had messed up and spoken out of turn and without permission. He was going to be punished for sure now, but after several minutes no blow came and he dared to open his eyes and look down at the floor inches from his small nose. Glancing up through his eye lashes and his dark curtain of hair he saw two pairs of shoes not three or four feet ahead of him. One was the familiar dark, dirty, brown leather boots of Sir while the other was a pair of Old English style black boots. Pet watched in shock as his new Master slowly began to squat down until he was at eye level if Pet was to be kneeling upright.

Pet felt a large hand rest on the back of his head and closed his eyes as he forced to body to remain relaxed as he waited for the punishing blow to come. Instead he felt something odd. His Master was gently running his hand through his long shaggy hair. The hand moved down to his cheek then lower to his chin and with a gentle but firm grip began to lift his head and body up until Pet was looking directly at his Master's face. Pet quickly lowered his eyes away as to not seem like he was challenging his master. He heard his Master chuckle again this time out loud instead of in his head "Come on my pet I don't want a mindless drone I wanted a pet. Tell me what's your name little one?" Pet slowly and hesitantly lifted his green red flaked eyes to look at his new master and saw for the first time the man whom he was destined to serve for the rest of his life and felt that for once he was and would always, be safe.

Pet looked at his master taking in his large red leather jacket, red hat, old English style clothes, and his shaggy shoulder length black hair it was easily noted that his Master gave off the image of an old world vampire. He almost giggled at the thought. Almost. Pet directed his gaze to his Master's eyes and tilted his head slightly to the left as he looked through orange tinted sunglasses to his Master's red ones. "This one has no name Master. This one has always been called Pet. This one wasn't given a----"

"Harry." The voice belonged to Sir. Master looked up at the man almost as if he'd forgotten that he was there. "What was that?" he demanded his voice no longer the gentle tones he had been using with Pet but cold and demanding. It was a voice that sounded like the one in his dreams it was a voice that made Pet want to curl up in a corner, cower, and shiver all at the same time. Almost immediately this seemed to draw the attention of Pet's Master back to him. Pet bowed his head as he tried unsuccessfully to hold back the long forgotten memories of pain and fear that he'd buried long ago, but it seeped into his scent anyway. He drew his pet to him until Pet was sitting in his new Master's lap and began to run his hand through his hair again seemly understanding that this was a gesture that calmed the little sub.

"Harry, Sir Alucard. His name is Harry, or at least that's what the Uncle told us when he was brought here. He didn't say much only that they couldn't take care of him, he was an unwanted burden to them and that he should be with other….. I won't say the word with the little one near but it's all in his file. You'll also be interested to know that you'll find that he's….different from other pets here….he's special you know, because he was raised since he was almost two as a pet, but there are…other things about him that you'll find interesting." Sir paused speaking long enough to slowly walk over to the low table and set the briefcase he was carrying on it and open it. From the inside he pulled a two inch closed flap folder and a small stack of papers. He set the folder to the side for the other man to read and then began to flip through the small stack of papers until he reached a certain page and then folded the papers over and took out a pen clicked it open and held it out to the new Master. "That is his folder it explains all of the training that he's gone through in the time that he's been here. His medical records including his birth certificate that we had to produce ourselves, some medical records before he came into our care and……." At this Sir paused before sighing softly "His oddities and gifts." He stated quietly.

Sir Alucard seemed intrigued by this and slowly stood his new and now sleeping pet wrapped safely in his arms one of his little hands clutched tightly onto the edge of his new master's red leather jacket holding on for dear life. "Oddities you say…." He seemed to ponder on this for a second or two before looking at Sir from behind thick orange tinted sunglasses "What kind of oddities…I noticed that his eyes….they have red in them why." He asked curiously.

Sir gave a soft sigh as he let his arm drop and set the pen on the table by the still unsigned papers. "When the Uncle arrived with the boy we were surprised to say the least. Not at the fact that we were given the child but at the condition the child was in." This seemed to cause Sir Alucard to raise an eyebrow at the other man in question. "He was very malnourished, nearly starved, and it was obvious that he'd suffered from physical abuse for a while. He was to the point of near death. That may have been why the Uncle brought him to us wanting to lay the blame of the child's death on someone else's hands. The boy was lucky we were able to save him but it cost him a bit." Sir turned fully to the Sir Alucard. "You know myths about were-wolves, elves, vampires, wizards and such do you not?" at Sir Alucard's half smirk and nod he continued "We weren't able to save the boy the way he was so we decided to inject him with a serum to change his DNA just enough to have the advantage of a mythical magical creature and still be human." Sir sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Things didn't go well. We realized quickly with blood tests that no one creature blood would match or balance out his there was just something different about him the others didn't have. We were desperate to save and keep the child so we began to mix several different formulas until we managed to find one that his blood would balance with and accept. Vampire, were-wolf, were-panther, siren, and fey DNA were all used while he lied near death on the operating table. This sadly caused a substantial shock to his internal system and ending up sending him into shock which led to him dieing on the spot. After numerous tries he was finally revived but when he awoke he was very different from before. It was and is an experience and experiment that no other human before him has or probably ever will survive. He's become a magical creature; he's special and unique in that he was the only one of his species. He'll require special attention due to his differences. He'll need quite a bit of red meat the rarer the better. His physical and mental strength need to be fine tuned. You'll need to teach him to control his senses and his allure, but other than that he's just a little boy. A Pet, and surprisingly enough he's willing to serve you." Sir glanced from the new master's face down at the small child/pet sleeping in him Master's arms. "I'll need you to sign the release papers. It's nothing much only paperwork stating that he's left our care and he's been placed into yours. That you agree to take care of him and all that that implies. You'll receive a copy of course when we file ours. It shouldn't take more that two to three months."

Sir Alucard gave a slightly nod and slowly walked over to the table as to not disturb his sleeping pet. Lifting the pen he signed his name on the lines specified by Sir then laid the pen back down and straightening up. Balancing his new pet in one hand and picked up the closed file slipping into some hidden pocket of his jacket before turning and heading towards the door. He paused just inside the doorway and glanced over his shoulder at Sir "That thing you said he had that no other human did." He stated calmly glancing at him from the side. Sir nodded slowly "He's a Merlin. That's what's different about him." Then he seemly faded away into darkness.

Sir looked down stunned at what he'd just witnessed he had just sold their best trained pet to a vampire. Sighing and shaking his head at his stupidity of overlooking something so simple he glanced down at the paperwork that he had just had signed by the other man. His eyes went wide with shock when he read the signature that he moments before hadn't even bothered to check.

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

_**I **__Vlad Dracula__** here by claim **__**Harold Potter**__** as my pet and submissive. I agree to take him into my care and protection to care for all him needs that are presented to me by **__**Harold Potter**____**and those that I deem he need. I hereby agree to do everything within my power to protect and give guidance when I see he needs it. I agree to teach and if need discipline him as he grows mentally as well as physically. I understand that he is under my care and protection until the time I see fit to either remove him or set him free.**_

_Vlad Dracula _

Name of new owner

_Alexander Stonebell_

Trainer

This document is valid as of being signed and the pet and submissive stated above has agreed and given his consent to be owned and cared for by the person stated above. This document is valid in England and will and can be considered above a claim of guardianship if a dispute is brought to court. This document goes into effect as of _**December 16, 2001**_.

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪


	2. Chapter 2

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

Chapter Two

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

Harry hummed softly as he sat cross legged on his Master's bed while chewing on the end of a pencil, a pale yellow workbook spread out in his lap, and a small white note pad sitting to the side of him. He could taste bits of eraser shavings in his mouth it was a bitter and dry taste that left him with an awful case of dry mouth and always left a lingering bitter and the feeling of chewing on sand behind. Unfortunately it wasn't avoidable as it was a long on going habit he had picked up when he was thinking hard on the answer to something. Mainly his lessons. Right now he was slowly trudging his way through old Latin year three, while he was a little ahead of other children he was still had much to learn. Master Alucard didn't want him to be lost or confused if he somehow ended up in the outside world and he had to survive on his own for a while. Master Alucard wanted him to be well educated in science, math, History, English, Latin, as well as several other different languages. Master Alucard also promised to train him when he was a bit older in different Magics and physical defense as well as how to handle a weapon.

At the moment however Harry was slowly trying to decipher what the third question in his work book was asking so he could then in turn try to answer. Latin wasn't his best subject; he spoke Romanian, Spanish, and some French so much easier. Harry growled in slight anger as he realized that he had no idea what the question was asking. For some strange reason he just couldn't concentrate today. He just kept feeling like something was going to happen, something that would require his attention. Sighing he allowed himself to fall back until he was laying on the soft comforter on his Master's bed. He turned his head to the right as he reached up and began to fiddle with the small golden chain necklace that adored his throat. It had been a gift from his Master for his Sixth birthday. He gave a small smile as he thought about back then. It was almost a year and a half ago, but for some strange reason it seemed so much longer.

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

Eighteen Months Earlier

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

The first thing Pet felt as he slowly grasped the world of consciousness was warmth. A soft and relaxing warmth that covered his entire body and incased him in a strong and protective cocoon. Opening his green red flaked eyes he was met with darkness. While the thought and act of being in the Darkness would have normally brought instant fear to his mind, he didn't give it a stray thought. It didn't matter because he now knew that even in the shadows that had haunted his life before he met his Master Alucard it was no longer an issue. His Master Alucard would not let anything that could possible live or exist in the Shadows of the Darkness bring him harm, for Master Alucard was the Lord of the Darkness. The Master of the Shadows, The No-Life King, and he and he alone was the Master of Monsters. He wouldn't let anything or anyone bring harm to his pet. Because of this Pet no longer felt fear when he was alone in a room by himself. He no longer shunned away from the shadows that haunted the unlit areas of rooms and stairwells. Oh he knew fear and he knew that it was wise to feel it. He didn't deny that it existed inside him but he also knew that it wasn't needed for his Master would protect him should he ever need such protecting.

With a soft sigh Pet slowly lifted a hand and ran it over the soft silk sheet and thick down feather stuffed covers that he had managed to pull tightly around himself while he had been tucked closely to his Master somewhere most likely between mid afternoon and early evening. The cold spot behind him where his Master usually slept told him that his Master had already risen, probably at the Mistress's command. The Mistress was Lady Integra and she was his Master's Master. She was to be referred to as The Mistress or Mistress Integra and nothing else to call her by her given name would be an insult and placing himself above his social station, it was unwise, disrespectful, and not good manners for the well trained pet that he was. While she hated to be called or referred to as a woman his Master explained to him that should he ever talk to speak to her that calling her by Master instead of Mistress would be stating that he was her pet and that Master Alucard had no authority over him. It confused Pet a bit but he understood it in his own way. The Master of a pet had more power over the pet than the Mistress did, so by stating that she was Master and calling her such then he was saying that she had the most control. Which normally could be true except that he was bought and paid for by Master Alucard and not her so she wasn't and wouldn't ever be Master only Mistress.

Slowly Pet tightened his small fingers around and into the silk sheet and thick warm cover and slowly began to pull it down until his head was no longer covered. He couldn't help but smile a little when he noticed that while his Master left him under the covers he didn't leave him locked in the electronic coffin. While he no longer had issues dealing with the dark he still felt a bit of claustrophobia at times, and from time to time he was known to have full out panic attacks or flashbacks to early childhood. The coffin lid was left open from when his Master had risen and was being presently held six feet above the bed by four two and a half inch thick solid steel posts. The room was mostly dark but save for several candles placed in various places around the room to try and ward off most of the darkness while still keeping the Dark and Gloomy look that his Master was going for should someone stumble upon the room while he wasn't there. Pet found that the slight glow of the different candles around the room was slightly comforting as well as pleasing to the eye. Because he had Vampiric-like eyesight the slight glow of the candles didn't irritate his sensitive sight when going from complete darkness to light, like the light given off from a light bulb would.

Pet glanced around the room as he slowly moved to sit up in the large king size bed hoping that maybe he hadn't woken to far behind his Master and was able to see him before he went out for the night at The Mistress's orders. Sadly however it appeared that he again had slept in late and had missed his Master's waking. A candle flickered off to his right by the large wall length bookshelf a few times before going out and casting the books once more within shadows, Pet made an mental note to replace said candle along with several others seeing as they too were in the same condition and near their wick's end. On that thought Pet silently scrambled to the edge of the bed and hoped off of the edge landing gracefully after the three foot fall. Pet turned and while still in his sleeping ware began to put the bed back in order. The pillows were removed first then dark black thick down feather stuffed covers were pulled off the bed to lie on the floor in a pile of soft fluffy fabrics. Dark black sheets soon joined the pile of covers on the floor. Finally down to the bottom fitted sheet on the bed Pet grasp the long edge of one side and gave it a sharp tug and the sheet straightened it's self out all previous wrinkles gone. Smiling at his accomplishment Pet tucked the sheet back into place then reached for the flat sheet that lie in the pile of covers on the floor.

Pet paused his hand inches from the sheet as a realization came to mind. It had been nearly a week since he's last changed his Master's bedding. Sighing Pet turned back to the bed and quickly removed the soiled fitted sheet from the bed and tossed it into the pile of covers which now were going to be sent down to the maid's quarters to be washed and cleaned. Pulling pillowcases off thick stuffed pillows Pet tossed those into the pile as well before turning towards a large double door cabinet that set off across the room sitting slightly in shadows. As Pet made his way across the room he took in the Dark and Gloomy appearance of the room in a way a normal person would never see it. The flickering candle lit shadows gave off a dark and sinister look while at the same time holding a slight unspoken hit of mystery and thoughts of the unknown. The tall and fully stocked bookshelf held books wrapped in leather so old that the names had worn off and once crisp white parchment pages had yellowed and wrinkled with age while others wrapped in dulled cardboard or thick paper that stood out new, bright, and shiny. They were written in several different languages, some ancient and long since forgotten while others newer and well known, spoke of the intelligence that the room's occupant must hold to be able to read and understand each and every volume. The large table and high back thickly stuffed red crushed velvet throne-like chairs spoke of respect and authority that the occupant demanded.

The solid dark walnut stained wooden cabinets filled with finely crafted wine glasses told the story of a man who was used to the luxuries and at one point was a king, prince, or a well bred and wealthy noble. The candles place around the room were held in old eighteenth century cast iron candle holders some tall some short, most held only three to four while others held singles or up to numbers as high as six or seven candles at a time. The room was dark and sinister, it held stories of mystery and fear, and the room belonged to the Monster of all Monsters. These chambers belonged to his Master. Master Alucard, they were where he lived, where he slept, ate, relaxed and existed. The rooms were his home since he'd come to live with his Master and he couldn't feel safer. He lived in the dungeons and had learned to use the cold and the dark to his advantage when he needed to get away quickly should anyone notice him or come into his Master's quarters unnoticed or unannounced.

Upon arriving in front of the tall, dark, double door cabinet he gave it a once over, noting that the wooden doors wouldn't need polishing for at least a few days. Good that meant one less task he'd have to put on his list. Not that he minded taking care of his Master's belongings it was just that sometimes there was just so much to do that he couldn't keep up. Opening the tall doors Pet was greeted with the sight of several large shelves each holding something different, from old chipped wine glasses that his Master valued and refused to throw out to covers, sheets, a spare pillow or two. The highest shelf he could not reach unless he stood on a stool, but considering that it held his Master's weapons, ammunition, cleaning, and storing supplies he wasn't allowed to touch that shelf unless given a direct order to do so. For his own safety of course, Master was always looking out for his safety. Underneath the shelves sat four rows of draws the contents inside each being vastly different from the last. However that wasn't what Pet had opened the cabinet for. Reaching up and onto the third shelf he pulled down a soft dark midnight blue, feather stuffed, silk cover from the shelf and turned to set it upon the large wooden table a few feet behind him. Dark navy silk sheet were retrieved from the shelf just below it and pillowcases from the same shelf. Pet set back across the room and began to put the bed back into order before lifting the pile of soiled bedding and placing it into the large square hamper to be taken to the maids quarters later.

Returning back to the still open cabinet Pet opened one of the bottom drawers and lifted out half a dozen twelve inch tall white candles and placed them upon the table for quick use later. Out of another drawer he removed a mild scented cleaning agent and an old but clean rag and placed those too upon the large table. A can of metal polish soon followed the other cleaning agents. Closing the draw and then the large wooden doors of the cabinet he then headed off to the right and a dark stone door slightly hidden behind and slightly off to the side of the bookshelf.

Using a bit of his Were strength he opened the large stone door inside was a large elegant bathroom. Dark blue tiles covered the floors, black reflecting glass stood in place of walls and the ceiling. Large black marble steps led down in the center of the room to a large jacuzzi size and type black marble tub build into the floor. A large matching marble double sink sat off to the right of the door and a small lavatory sat to the right of that. A small dark ebony stained wooden chest and shelf sat to the right of the bath upon which held towels, flannels, and other toiletries that were required within a well stocked bath. Heading over to the shelf he opened the small cabinet that made up the bottom half. Upon opening the doors revealed several small shelves of clothes that would fit a child his size. Reaching into the cabinet he pulled out a small white tee and a pair of black pants along with underpants, socks and shoes. His Master didn't want any of his belongings in his main chambers for fear that if he was found then he'd be taken away. So Pet kept his things stored in the hidden bathroom connected to his Master's chambers.

Filling the large tub one fourth of the way with water Pet stepped in and cleaned himself before pulling the plug and getting out, drying off, and then dressing in the clothes he'd recently removed from the cabinet. Straightening the room back up and placing his dirty laundry into the clothes basket to be washed later he headed back out the large stone door shutting it securely behind him and stepped back into the main quarters. Short or overly melted candles were first to be removed from their holders and placed into the trash bin. Candle holders were cleaned one at a time each shined and glossed until they reflected the light off them. The large wooden table was next and because of his short stature Pet had to pull out a chair and stand in it to spray the wood polish on the table as well as dust the wooden surface. Chairs were next, their wooden backs polished, the velvet seats and padded backs brushed so no lint clung to the soft fabric, and the tiny brass studs polished until they glowed their original gold/silver. He was just finishing putting the cleaning supplies back into the cabinet when the stone door to his Master's quarters gave a loud creak then it began to slowly open.

Pet's eyes widen and he stood still for a moment until realization struck him and he practically heard his Master's voice whispering in his ear "**Let no one see you ever my pet for they may very well take you away, and we shall never see each other again."** It was what his Master told him upon his first day of living with him. Quickly Pet closed his eyes and stepped back against the wall and held his breath. Shadows seemed to enclose him as he concentrated on simply disappearing and blending into the shadows. The door gave a low groan as it opened wider and light poured into the room causing Pet's sensitive eyes to water and burn at the sudden change. Pet bit back a whimper of pain as the light reached him and even with his eyes closed as they were the light touching his eyelids and since he'd hardly if ever was in the sun the skin exposed to the light burned like it would had he of stood in the full noon sun for several hours completely unprotected. Just as suddenly as the pain came it disappeared as a portal appeared behind him and he fell backwards and into the shadows of his Master's domain.

Pet floated quietly for what felt like hours, but was only minutes before he suddenly felt arms encircle him and hold him close to a broad and strong chest. 'Master' he thought as he laid his tired head down on his Master and protector's chest. His arms, hands, and face held slight burns and his eyes were a bit foggy with blindness but the pain was now bearable since Master Alucard was there and taking the burden of most of it. His Master held him close as he tilted his head down slightly and looked him over before bringing his face close to his Pet's and gently running his tongue over the burns allowing the healing agent in his saliva to begin to work and remove the hideous and painful burns. Master Alucard then lifted one hand and arm up gently and ran his tongue over those wounds as well. After repeating the process over the rest of Pet's burns Master Alucard simply held him close as if ensuring himself that he was still there and safe. Finally after several minutes he spoke quietly while holding Pet close as they floated within the darkness together, "What happened pet? Why are you injured! And why! didn't you call out if you were in trouble?" It was a demand it as obvious, but his Master didn't seem to want to push his small pet into doing anything that would distress him.

Pet lay quietly for several minutes collecting his thoughts before slowly beginning his story from the beginning starting with when he awoke to his Master's absence to when the door began to open and the light poured in and over him leaving slight burns in it's wake. Alucard held his pet close to him as he thought over what his little pet told him. It would seem that his 'Special and Unique' abilities were beginning to grow, and he had taken on one of his vampire DNA's downfalls. The weakness to the sun and even light if not exposed to it a little at a time was not something that was a common problem with his species of vampire except during the early stages of fletchinghood, but there were several different clans and species out in the world and unfortunately it would seem that his pet held the DNA of one of the few that did indeed have an allergy to the sun. He pondered over that for a while knowing that at one point in his pet's life that he'd be forced to either enter into the harsh light that humans used or worse the unforgiving light of the sun. It was then that he remembered something that his own Master gave him many years earlier. A small golden charmed chain that allowed him to enter into the sun without having to use his powers to hold off the offending rays, and while he didn't need it as he was strong enough to hold out on his own it did help him to hunt in the day so he wasn't distracted by keeping up a barrier to protect himself while fighting.

Alucard looked down at his small sub whom was still shaking slightly from the lingering ghost pains of the burns before commanding the shadows to create a portal to an empty room or rather a cell, in the basements. He melted out of the stone wall holding his pet close. Upon fully entering the room Alucard gently set his pet down on a stone table/bed that sat against the wall. Pet looked up at his Master slightly confused as he took in his surroundings. It was the dungeons he knew because of the stone walls and the cold atmosphere but it wasn't his Master's chambers. He didn't question his Master or ask why he was there only waited for his Master to explain should he need to know. Just as he expected not a few seconds later his Master slowly knelt down to look his pet in the eye. "Harry…My little pet…it is your birthday soon is it not." He stated quietly his deep voice echoing around the room. Pet looked slightly confused but nodded his head affirmative anyway. "Good…Good." His Master spoke slightly distracted as he searched throughout his hidden pockets of his large red trench coat. Finally he seemed to find what he was looking for as he pulled his hand out of a pocket within the oversized jacket and a glimmer of gold sparkled within his hand. He closed his fist over the object muttering something under his breath then opened his hand to reveal a small velvet box that had his and the Hellsing family crest on the top.

Master Alucard held the box out to Pet who took it looking it over with both a confused and astonished expression on his face. He glanced up at his Master and at his nod opened the dark velvet box to reveal a simple yet elegant small golden chain necklace. Pet felt his eyes water and burn slightly as he looked down at the simple gift. It was small and simply styled and to a normal person it would mean little to nothing, but to him it meant so much more. It was a gift from his Master one of the few that he received. It wasn't that his Master didn't care for him it was that he did in fact take very good care of him. He just hardly ever gave him gifts or tokens and when he did they were always very special and had a practical use to them.

Pet looked back up at his Master waiting for him to say something slightly confused at to what purpose the golden chain held. He didn't have to wait long because as soon as his Master realized he had his attention he began to speak. "I've noticed that you've began to change. Characteristics you inherited from the DNA experiment are beginning to show. Your burns from earlier were caused from you being unprepared and then exposed to strong light. Allergy to the sun and strong lights is a vampire trait. It's not one I possess but you know as I've taught you that there are several different types of vampire clans out there. It would seem that the DNA you inherited belonged to one of those that did have an allergy." Alucard paused to look his pet over noticing that the skin that once held burns was healed and a bright pink, but that would go away within a few hours when his body would release the build up heat that caused the burns.

Satisfied that his pet would be better soon he continued looking his pet directly in the eye "This necklace will protect you from the sun and other bright lightly, but it also holds another purpose." He gave his Pet a small smile when his Pet's face lit up with understanding and thankfulness. "I had intended to give you a new collar soon as I've noticed the one you're wearing is the one that you had when I bought you and is getting too small. However I believe that this can serve another purpose. You can wear the chain in place of the collar as long as you wear the Dracul and Hellsing pendants on it." Small salty tears began to roll down Pet's small cubby cheeks as he closed his hands around the velvet box and it's contents and held it tight to his chest. "In addition Pet from the moment to you put that chain on and your collar is removed I will begin to call you by your given name. I believe that you've finally earned that right. You will no longer be just another Pet, you will be Harry. My Harry. My little pet Merlin."

Harry couldn't take anymore, tears streamed down his face and his tiny hands clutched the box to his chest before a smile broke out over his face and he threw himself at his Master wrapping his arms around his large neck and his small legs around a large built chest muttering "Thank you" over and over. Alucard sat shocked for a second or two before he reached up and wrapped his larger arms around his pet and held him close chuckling softly. Alucard rose slowly taking care to keep a tight yet gentle hold of his little sub and allowed the shadows to take them within their grasp once again.

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

Present Time

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

Harry smiled as he ran a single finger over his Master's pendent allowing the tip of his finger to trace the designs that made up the crest. The crest was a simple winged dragon (the symbol of courage) embracing the Cross (a symbol of Catholicism) it had been the one he used so long ago before he was ever turned into the vampire he was now. Many tended to mistake it for something else not realizing just how old the crest was.

Harry lay on his Master's bed for several minutes before he sighed and sat back up ready to began his lessons again and hopefully this time be able to make something of the old Latin language. Sighing he picked up the pencil and began to chew on the soft end. A candle flickered off to his right on the small table beside the coffin bed the shadows around him shifting slightly causing Harry to look up from his lesson book and look around the room slightly confused as to why the air pressure changed suddenly. A second candle flickered to his left causing chills to race down his back before a loud blaring of an alarm sounded from the upper levels of the dungeons. Harry's eyes went wide with fright as he realized why the air pressure changed, the feeling of something happening today, and the chills. He easily made the connections and quickly grabbed the few belongings he had out of the chest in the hidden bathroom and quickly rushed to replace them. A second alarm sounded this one higher and more insistent screeching loudly causing pain to his sensitive hearing.

Harry grew more worried as he knew what the second alarm meant. The Mistress was calling for all inactive soldiers to report to the main floor of the Hellsing house to fend off an enemy attack, but for her to call them it would mean that Master was unavailable to come to fight. That in its self worried him for his Master was hardly ever unavailable to come to protect his Master. A third and louder alarm sounded and Harry knew that this was it the enemy had gained near full access to the Mansion. The only thing and room remaining was Mistress Integra's study which had most likely had been locked down when the second alarm sounded safely sealing Mistress Integra away. The only problem was for how long. Harry gathered his strength knowing that the Mistress's soldiers were most likely dead or near death and she was in lock down. If his Master didn't show and the Little Miss didn't make an appearance he'd have to fight, which would be going against a direct order. Not to reveal himself to anyone especially the Mistress.

Harry closed his eyes tightly when a fourth alarm sounded signaling the attempt at opening the study in which the Mistress was barricaded in. He gathered his long daggers strapping them to his waist and then paused one last time giving his Master a change to show but when he didn't he took a deep breath then let it out slowly as he summoned the shadows to him. **'Forgive me Master, but she must remain safe.'** He whispered in his head knowing that his Master had most likely picked up on his thoughts and knew what he was planning. Then he was shrouded in shadows and disappeared from the room.

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

End of chapter

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

So what do you think? Hopefully you like it and are willing to review thanks again for all the reviews from my faithful readers I know I annoy you all with my late updates but sometimes a chapter needs a little more time than others. I found that the longer you sit and think about a story and plan it out the better the chapter and story over all with be. If you have the time please review I love to hear from my readers especially if you have any advice on anything. You're never a perfect author there's always something somewhere that you messed up on or someone who thinks something would be better another way.

Many thanks,

Kit


	3. Chapter 3

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

Chapter Three

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

Integral Fairbook Wingates Hellsing sat in the dark of her study listening to the moaning and groaning of the ghouls from beyond the sealed door of her study. A five foot radius of light surrounded her desk and her it was the only light in the room casting everything else in shadows. Her Walther PPK sat on her desk and an old European style sword lied across her lap both ready for use. She waited for the beastly nonhuman ghouls to gain entrance. She knew that they would succeed eventually, someone from within the Hellsing forces had decided to turn traitor, someone that knew what was going on, how her forces worked, their strengths, and their weaknesses. They had succeeded to ambush the Manor when her forces where low and her two main and strongest defenses were unavailable. The large vampire nest that she'd sent Alucard and his pet childe off to was far larger than anything she'd seen in a while yet and she feared that if she didn't deal with it now, that it would come back and bite her in the butt later. So she'd sent over half of her forces and her two strongest fighters to deal with it.

Now the manor was in danger and under attack, she had had to call all the off duty and inactive soldiers but they most likely hadn't lasted long enough the alarms were proof of that. Integra let her head fall forward as she rubbed her temples as a loud periodic bang sounded outside the door of her study. Bombs! They were using C4 to try and disable her security systems! Damn them! Why hadn't Alucard answered her calls? She was in a mess here and her back was against the proverbial wall. They had just updated and remodeled the security in the manner deciding that it would be best to close her study off to all outside entrance except for the large double doors. They had installed metal walls in place of the old insulation filled wooden ones surrounding her sturdy. The metal was hidden behind false wood paneling and the large slab of metal that slid from the ceiling to the floor locking in place was meant to protect her. The thought never came to mind that she could get trapped in the room. She had always relied on Alucard to be able to keep her and her home safe from the inhuman creatures that they hunted. Only problem was that this time she was wrong her servant of many years was too preoccupied to be able to come and save her like he had in the days of old.

Integra closed her eyes as another round of C4 went off shaking the large metal room sending several papers previously on her desk to the floor. ** 'God please I would take any kind of help now.'** She thought as she looked up at the shadowed ceiling waiting, hoping, and praying that something would happen. That she had at least one good fighter left to help fight the good fight. A loud grinding popping sound drew her attention back to the large slab of metal that served as the last remaining barrier between her and her attackers. Her eyes widened then again narrowed in anger as she realized by the dark redding spot on the metal, that they were now using a blow torch to heat up the door hot enough to cut through the thick metal. Her hand lowered to the pistol on her desk and she took it firmly in hand and stood picking up the sword in her lap in the process and making her way to stand in front of her desk. Her sword and scabbard belt went around her waist and her gun gripped tightly in her hand. **'Damn them! Damn them all! Coming into her home and attacking her people well she wasn't going down without a fight.' **

The grinding grew louder as the torch cut through the thick steel until the flame finally melted a path through the metal lighting the room with large and hot sparks. Integra clenched her jaw in anger as she could only stand and watch as her enemy slowly inch by slow inch gained entrance into her personal study and her unintentional cell. Integra hand tightened around the grip of her pistol as the line grew larger by the second as they slowly cut a makeshift door into the metal. Only a few feet left and they would have gained access to the room. A few inches. Integra clenched her teeth again in anger or hopelessness she wasn't sure all she knew that it was likely that she wouldn't survive the attack on her home this time. She was going to die here in the study that her father and his father before him sat in for long hours plotting and planning against their enemies.

Integra watched as the line that made the door slowly met the cooling metal of the beginning of the line. They had succeeded in gaining entry into the last room of her manor. She could only watch as the metal was slowly pushed inch by slow inch inward. If she didn't know better she would say that they were torturing her with the slowness they were taking. Just a few more inches and the metal would be out of the way and…that sound what was it!?!

Integra looked up as she heard something that couldn't be from the intruders in her home. It sounded almost like someone arguing with something. It was then that she noticed the rippling shadows on the ceiling. Alucard. Her servant had arrived, she was safe. Only what fell out of the shadowy portal wasn't her large and loudly dressed vampire servant that she had known most her life. No it was someone…something else. The figure slowly emerged from the shadows and began to fall through the air turning halfway within fall to land within a crouch not five six feet in front of her. The figure was small no taller than three eleven standing full and by the stranger's build, a male. His head was bowed dark hair obscuring view of his face and falling to his shoulders, dressed in a cream colored long sleeve dress shirt over slightly loose black pants along with black socks and sneakers. His arms were spread out almost level at his sides as if to hold his balance and his had long eight inch bladed daggers strapped to his waist over his pelvis in the shape of an X.

The grinding and scraping sounds of metal being pushed across metal seemed to be drowned out as all her attention was now focused on the small figure in front of her. Slowly the dark head lifted up and glanced quickly around the room before turning towards the door nodding slightly then turning back to her. Bright blue eyes widened as they locked with the bright green/ red flaked eyes of the stranger in front of her. She quickly took in his appearance small nose, green/ red eyes, a small mouth, light pink lips, and very pale skin like that of someone who had seen little to no sun.

The stranger looked her over before straightening up standing fully, which only reached the top of her thighs, then bowed at his waist. "Mistress Integra, my name is Harry. You are in much danger we need to leave this place immediately." His voice was soft and was nearly drown out by the sounds of the intruders slowly forcing their way into the room.

Integra flexed her grip on her handgun wondering what the stranger 'Harry' wanted. "And why child would I go with someone that could very well be my enemy in disguise?" she asked her voice cold and harsh hating being caught off guard. The grinding sounds filled the room grew louder and more persistent as the intruders grew more and more impatient.

The child's unbelievably large eyes widened slightly as he looked towards the door then back at her the fear showing in his eyes. "Please Mistress; we must get you to safety before it's too late. The Master will be furious if something was to happen to Mistress Integra." He quickly took the few steps needed to remove the distance between them and took hold of her free hand when he saw her eyes soften slightly at his words.

Integra looked at 'Harry' noticing for the first time the golden chain containing both the Hellsing and the Dracul pendants hanging around his neck. The child was under her servant's protection and by default her's. Glancing at the metal door that was now only millimeters from being open she turned to the child to asked the one question the would decide the ending of the conversation. "Child who's this Master you speak of?" she asked her hand tightening slightly in the child's while leveling her gun towards the door ready to fire when and if need be.

Harry looked up at the woman in front of him taking in her beauty "Master Alucard. Mistress Integra." He stated quickly glancing at the door and gave her hand a good tug "Please we must go! There is too many we must retreat until the Master returns and deals with them. Harry must get the Mistress to safety before something happens." He was beginning to get hysterical reverting to third person as a small path of tears made their way down his cheeks.

Integra took one look at the child and made a decision. She holstered her fire arm and turned to the child "Alright then little one take us to safety." She whispered just as a loud screeching sound echoed throughout the room causing the two occupants to look towards the source. The large metal door had fallen inward giving the intruders an open path into the room.

Harry's eyes went wide as he caught sight of ghouls for the first time in his life "Oh no." he whispered as they began to spread down the middle like when Moses spread the Red Sea. From the center slowly walked a small group of people all dressed in the oddest of garments, dark robe like outfits. He quickly backed up until he bumped against the woman behind him as he felt her put a single arm around his chest holding him in place.

"Child if you're planning to take us to safety now would be a good time to do so." The woman's— Mistress's voice whispered from behind him drew him out of his stutter and he closed his eyes slightly as he concentrated on what little shadows that now surrounded them. It was harder to make a shadow portal when there was little to no shadow in a room.

Finally a portal appeared underneath them and they began to descend into the darkness until they were swallowed whole. The intruders stood shocked at what they had just witnessed. Each and every one of them had expected the raid of the Hellsing manor to be some sort of non-beneficial raid, but instead they find a strange and unknown creature hidden away within the manor. Only one knew what and who the strange creature was, one person with dark hair, black eyes, and a large obscure nose. A whispered "Potter." Barely passed his lips as he stared at the spot the woman and child just occupied moments before. Luckily no one heard him nor did they notice when he disappeared as he apparated away to inform his Master of what he just witnessed.

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

Deep in the dungeons far below the normal levels and deep into the sections of the long since forgotten and unstable levels a portal appeared in a dark candle lit room. Slowly two figures emerged from the dark portal one a larger more adult sized figure while the other a smaller childlike figure. Because the room was as dark as it was hard to distinguish what the two strangers looked like. The younger figure spoke first turning quickly to look at the other figure "Mistress, are you alright? You're unharmed?!? You're safe?!?" the small figure's voice was soft and the few lit candles around the room cast his face in slight shadows that flickered back and forth across pale skin.

The woman 'Mistress' looked around the room squinting her eyes to try and see in the dark but it was to no avail, her human eyes did not have the pupil capability to gather enough light for her to see. She turned back to the child that she could barely see and looked in his general direction "Yes, child I'm alright and unharmed. However I can't──" she was cut off as the child jumped slightly and started to race off to one of the walls and a large cupboard standing against the wall.

"Yes! Yes, Forgive me Mistress, I forget how much light the human eye has to gather to be able to see. Allow me a moment to gather a few more candles and matches." He returned quickly placing the candles all around the room lighting each one as well as the old ones as he went. Finally the room was fully lit and the look stood out at the older woman.

Integra looked around the room and a sense of relief washed over her, and the feeling of safety settled within her. Here she'd be safe because no one knew or would be able to get to where she and the child were, it was just impossible to get within her servant's chambers without getting through his wards or having a personal invite. It wasn't very often that Integra entered into her servant's chambers, even through she had a standing invitation, but it was obvious that it had changed much since the last time she was in here some four or five years back. The room wasn't as dusty as it once been and the scent of old air didn't linger. There was a bit more furniture than last time and each and every piece looked like it was well taken care of. She turned back to the child and finally was able to really look him over as he stood in front of a large cupboard looking at her fiddling with his hands almost unsure of what to do now. "Would Mistress like to sit down? Perhaps have a glass of wine? Master usually carries several well aged bottles." The child 'Harry' asked looking slightly unsure and out of his usual environment. He was used to serving his Master. He had no idea of how or what the Mistress required of him.

The woman 'Mistress' took the proffered seat sitting herself in one of the overly large velvet cushioned chairs and leaned her upper half of her body onto the table holding herself up on her elbows her hands folded together. "Yes. A glass of wine would be much appreciated." She said as she glanced at the child from the corner of her eye. The look on the child's face seemed to lighten up as he disappeared off to get her her promised glass of wine. After opening a bottle with the hands and experience of someone who had do so many times he filled one fluke half full before carefully carrying the glass to her.

"Your drink Mistress Integra." He stated softly as he handed her the drink before heading back to the still open bottle and searching through one of the cupboards for the old stainless steel ice bucket. Finally discovering it hiding behind one of the larger cooking pots he pulled it out cleaning the little to no dust out of it then setting to retrieving the ice from the ice box that was hidden to look like part of the cabinets. He placed the opened bottle of wine within the bucket of ice to allow it to chill, and then retrieved a small folding table from the storage pantry. Setting the small folding table beside the larger dinning table slightly off to the corner and then placing the bucket of ice and wine onto the tiny table within the Mistress's reach. "Is there anything else I can get you to make your stay more comfortable Mistress?" he asked softly as he looked at her slightly from under his eyelashes, just because the Master wanted him to look him in the eye when he was addressing him did not mean that the Mistress would allow it. It was better to play it safe until he knew her better and what she did and did not approve of.

The whole while Integra as sat watching the child as he slowly went about finding the bucket, cleaning it, filling it with ice, ect. She noticed that he went about the motions as if they were a normal everyday thing. Noting the question she looked him over watching his body language as she asked the question that she'd been dieing to ask since she'd first set eyes on him not but a few minutes ago. "Yes. Why are you doing this?" she asked the crisp and sharp tone entering her voice again and while it was demanding it was no where near as harsh or hostile as it could have been.

The child seemed surprised by the question as a slightly confused look crossed his face as he quietly repeated the question to himself while still speaking loud enough for her to hear "Why am I...doing this?" The child turned back towards her but didn't meet her eyes as he spoke almost as if he didn't want to or was afraid to. "I'm sorry Mistress, but I don't understand what you mean." He spoke softly and she noticed for the first time that his voice was soft, musical almost, and pleasing to the ear.

Her eyes narrowed as she took in the child's confused state and sighed softly to herself as she rephrased her question "Why are you doing this…." She paused as she looked around as if something in the room would help her explain what she meant. "Why are you serving me as if you are a waiter or butler? Why do you call my servant…Alucard…Master…Why do you call me Mistress….Any why pray tell do I know nothing of you or your existence within my manor?" with each question her voice grew slightly more demanding.

The child paused in understanding and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly "I'm not sure what all I am allowed to tell you, so some questions that you have Mistress, would be better to hold off until the Master arrives and you can then ask him. My past and questions of that nature would be better off asking the Master. However why I treat you with respect and calling you Mistress is because of who and what you are to my Master." The child paused to watch the older woman's reaction seeing the slightly annoyed but accepting look that crossed her face he continued. "I've served my Master for many years, since I was a young child, much younger than I am now. He is my Master in almost every since of the word. He takes care of me, he teaches me, trains me, and when need he disciplines me. In return I do what I can to care for both him and what he claims as his own. You Mistress are my Master's Master and because of that I am under your authority, but because I've already have a Master you therefore are my Mistress. Am I making sense?" he asked quietly.

Again she had a slightly confused look about her but she nodded her head and motioned for him to continue "On the subject of you not knowing about my presence within your manor, the Master did not want anyone to know of or about me. He feared that should such knowledge come into to the open, that I existed let alone served him, he believed I may be taken away and sent somewhere else to live. While I went against a direct order to never show myself to anyone you most importantly I knew that your safety is more important than any punishment that I've earned for myself." He paused as he noticed a slightly angry look cross her face and she began to make her thoughts on that subject known.

"Punishment…!!" her eyes clouded slightly in anger and confusion "punishment….but you child may have very well of saved my life. Why would Alucard wish to punish you for such a thing?!?" she asked her voice louder than it had been so far that day.

The child 'Harry' looked at the woman in front of him slightly surprised before explaining the Master's reasoning in a more detailed way. "It's not the act of saving you Mistress that he'll be punishing me for. Actually he's may very well be proud that I was able to do so when he was unable to come to your aid, but it is more for the fact that I went against a direct order given to me by my Master. Slight orders or suggestions can be reasoned or argued with and even bent slightly to be worked around, but a direct order is not in any way to be broken. A direct order given to a Pet or a servant by their Master is under no circumstances meant to be broken and to do so earns a well and deserved punishment. The Master knows this and I knew this when I did what I did. I've earned myself punishment I know and I accept it, as is the way of a good and well trained Pet and servant."

His voice calm and filled with understanding as he spoke made Integra realize that he truly and completely understood what he had done and he was willing to accept his punishment that he knew and believed he had earned. She sat for a second trying to take in what he had said he had called himself a servant, or rather a Pet and he didn't seem at all confused or upset about it before she spoke. "You call yourself a Pet. What do you mean by this statement child? That my servant owns you?! That you are no more than a common dog or cat that is kept around for the amusement of it's owner until their bored with it and casts it aside as if its common trash!?" she demanded angrily slamming her hand down on the table in front of her causing her untouched glass of wine to teeter precariously on the table as if to fall over before settling down again.

Harry watched her from under his lashes as the woman whom he claimed as his Mistress raged over what he had said. A chill swept through the room and settled around him the cold freezing him to the bone. He forcible held back a whimper and shiver while staying quite and hoping against hope that the woman wouldn't turn her anger against him. He barely remembered his past before he was taken to be trained, but of what little he did remember one thing stood out when an adult grew angry it was best to be as quite and draw as little attention to himself as possible. His eyes widened as she continued to rage before going deadly silent and turning his way. He kept his head bowed, his eyes altered, and his hands behind his back as she slowly stood and began to walk over to him. He went completely still when she stopped in front of him, going so far as to only to small barely visible breaths.

Integra took a deep breath as she looked over the child in front of her trying to contain her anger. As she stood over the child looking down at him she never noticed the signs of fear and submission, she only saw a child that she believed was being treated as common filth and it angered her. She glared down at the dark main of hair that covered the child's bowed head. Her anger wasn't directed at the child, but because of the way she was standing and her words from moments earlier the child believed that he'd did or said something to anger his Mistress and in doing so old lessons from Sir remerged and were brought to his focus. **'To do or say anything to cause your Master or Mistress to be angry is in it's self reason enough for punishment. A pet should always watch what they do and say and if what they do or say brings anger to either Master or Mistress then they are to accept punishment and then work to never to said thing again. A pet always should strive to please their Master or Mistress never to bring them anger.'** It had been one of his first and his hardest to learn, and it would seem that it still hadn't sunk in properly.

Harry closed his eyes as he realized his mistake he'd said something to anger his Mistress but he was unaware of what it was. He had only answered her questions and for some reason in doing so he had said something to anger her. His shoulders sank slightly he had only just met her and already he had caused her anger instead of pleasing her, he wasn't making a very good impression. His Master had never used any type of physical punishment on him believing that mental punishment was good enough. He had instead taken away privileges. Giving him harder lessons, not allowing him dessert for a week or two, making him sleep on a cot instead of in the bed, or even giving him harder or doubling his chores list were some examples of his Master's normal punishments, his Master had never risen a hand to him or had ever struck him like they believed was necessary at the training school. Of course that was the Master he had no idea of what the Mistress's idea of punishment was, she may very well believe in corporal punishment.

If the Mistress ordered it of him would his Master be able to stop the Mistress before she could punish him? Being his Master's Master would she be able to force him to allow her to physically punish him. He wanted to shiver at that thought for it could very well come to pass, but he forced himself not to. Hopefully that would never happened. He could feel the anger rolling off the woman in front of him. It drifted over him settling around him in a cloud of darkness nearly choking him. His breathing became uneven, something wasn't right he shouldn't be feeling her anger.

The feeling grew stronger and he began to break out in a light sweat it was getting harder to breathe. **'Not right." **he kept thinking over and over **'Can't breath…not right….angry….feel her…not right…'** he was on the verge of passing out although he didn't know it. Black spots filled his vision, he blinked several times to try and remove them all the while trying unsuccessfully to breathe. His head felt lighter that it ever had before and it was getting harder to keep himself standing, and why was he so dizzy suddenly? Something just wasn't right he needed Master, wanted him, his calming presence, Master would know what was wrong he always did. In a panic he called out in desperation hoping that his call would be answered. It wasn't.

The cloud grew denser and he no longer had any air to breathe the weight pressing on his chest grew to be too much and he began to loose his connection to the world of reality. As he felt himself crumble to the floor he heard his Master call out his name desperately telling him to hold on and that he was coming, but the darkness was too much and the weight too heavy he couldn't stay awake. He felt his Master's presence enter the room before he lost all sense of reality and allowed himself to just fall asleep and float in what seemed to be a cloud nothingness. Master was there now he'd take care of everything he was good at that.

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

End of chapter

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

Well I can honestly say that this chapter was harder than most to write. Hopefully you all enjoyed it, but I can understand if you didn't. I'm not sure if I captured the personality of Integra very well. I've seen all of the anime episodes and I've started to read the manga and I've noticed that both portray her a bit differently while still holding the idea that she was very young when she had to take over her father's and ancestors organization. She was forced to grow up quicker than she should have but in the manga she appears to have a bit more child in her than she appeared to in the anime. I decided to just put a little of both together than to just to off one of them. I think her character's personality turned out pretty well, but then again that's just **me** and of course **I'm** going to like it. I wrote it.

Review if you can. By the way I'm looking for a beta anyone interested IM me.

Kit


	4. Chapter 4

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

Chapter Four

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

Integra stared down at the child that stood in front of her, his head was bowed and hands were fisted at his side. In her anger, she didn't realize that something wasn't right or that something was out of place. Yet, the child seemed so much smaller than earlier and he was shaking slightly. Sweat had broken out across his brow as he labored for breath, his sharp short gasps barely heard in large stone room. She didn't notice the child's inability to stay standing as he swayed slightly. She didn't notice because even while her eyes were looking in his direction she wasn't looking for something to be wrong with him. She couldn't perceive anything wrong because the whole time that she stood ranting and raving, yelling out profanities that would have made a sailor blush, she was deep in thought, thinking over the past few months and years, adding up the small and barely seen changes in her servant.

It was there, but hardly noticeable. He wasn't as stressed as he once was, he still loved to annoy the hell out of her, but he also gave her his advice even if he didn't come right out and say what he thought, giving his input with his cold, sarcastic, and crude sense of humor. Now, he also would follow her orders a bit more to the letter without finding a way to pick his way around her words so he could have some fun. In addition, she noticed, as she went over her more recent memories, that he would come back from his missions quicker than normal, getting his job done in the quickest way possible, and while still seeming to play with his poor victims, he avoided coming back covered in blood or gore.

When the Valentine Brothers attacked the manor, he made sure to stay in the dungeons and destroy the enemy there, before finally heading back up to the upper levels killing any ghouls that were heading downward. Could it be possible that Alucard had not been waiting for the battle and his enemy, but actually staying close to the child to protect him? And, if that was the case, then was the child only a pet toy for her Vampiric servant or was he something more, and why would be keep such a secret from her? Unless….unless he knew that she wouldn't approve and that she'd send the child back where he came from. That or she'd send him to an orphanage. Vivid blue, yet unfocused eyes narrowed unconsciously down at the child, another stronger wave of anger washing over him, caused the already unsteady and weak youngster to crumble to the hard and unforgiving stone floor. Integra, however, was so deep in thought and focused inward that she didn't see or hear the sickening sound of a small body hitting stone, nor the sound of choking as the child gasped for air.

It was the sound of a low and threatening growl that began to draw her from her thoughts. But it wasn't until first the cold wind, whipping around the room tugging at her clothes and hair, and then the tentacles of dark black shadow appeared that she was completely brought back to the world of reality. The shady tentacles whipped around the room knocking over candle stands, over turning a chair or two, and the small table holding the bottle of wine. The rich scent of the wine filled the room as the black glass bottle hit the floor with a loud clash, the glass shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. A puddle of wine quickly covered a large area of the floor, swiftly soaking into both her shoes and the child's clothes, staining his cream-colored dress shirt.

Integra's eyes widened as she realized for the first time the child was on the floor, but, as she knelt down to look him over, the growl came back, this time louder and more prescient. Blue eyes widened further as they turned to look at where the dark tentacles were coming from. There, wrapped in shadow, stood her Vampiric servant, only he didn't look anything like she had ever seen him before. It appeared as if he had swam in a pit of blood, as no patch of revealed skin was free of blood or gore, as he stood red eyes glaring at her through orange glasses, his lips pulled back in a slight snarl. His large black pistol, The Jackal, was held tightly in his grip at his side, dark blood slowly dripping from its barrel falling to join the puddle of blood surrounding his feet. His sinister, blood colored eyes took in the scene in front of him, glancing from her to the child, taking in the child's unconscious state then glancing back at her, his lips pulling back further into the snarl, revealing enlarged fangs. This wasn't the man she knew. No this was the monster that had been locked up tightly, deep in the dungeons all those years ago to preserve the existence of mankind.

His eyes locked with her own blue ones as he slowly lifted one foot, lifting the attached leg, and then taking one-step. One-step further into the room. One-step closer to the child. One-step closer… to _her_. She didn't know why but for the first time in many years, she felt fear toward the man…no, _monster_...in front of her. He took another step closer. She felt a cold shiver race up her spine and goose bumps break out on her arms as she continued to keep eye contact with him. Red eyes glowed brightly from behind orange lenses as he watched her, almost as if studying her reaction to his power as he continued his way into the room.

He paused at the end of the large dinning table, finally breaking eye contact with her and glancing down at himself and his weapon. He noticed first the blood and gore that covered his pistol, then that on and in his coat which had soaked through his old English suit. He glanced behind him, noting the puddles of blood along with the bits and unnamable pieces of flesh that had fallen to the floor, but there was not much he could do about that bit. He set his pistol on the table, the large metal weapon landing with a slight thud, before then turning back to the child on the floor, who was several feet from him, and beginning to make his way to him. With each step he took he concentrated on dispelling the blood and gore from his body, replacing the ruined clothes with something more…normal for him to wear while in the confines of his personal chambers. Dark black boots, black slacks, and a dark blue dress shirt materialized, while his normally short shaggy hair came in a few inches longer than usual, the edges just brushing his shoulders as he slowly made his way to the child. His child. His pet. His Harry.

Heavy boots sent echoes throughout the room as the purposeful steps fell onto the stone floor. Finally, he spoke for the first time since he had arrived into the room. "What happened, Integra?" It was a simple question asked in the calmest of voices but it could have meant several things. What happened could imply, 'how had the enemy got in to the manor?' 'How had she escaped?' It could even ask, 'how had she met the child?' Or, he could have been asking how and why the child lay crumbled on the floor soaked in wine unconscious.

Integra turned her eyes away from her servant and down to the child. How could she look at him and meet him in the eye when she had no answer to give him? She didn't know the answer to any of those questions and that fact, in and of itself, scared her more than anything else had. This was a first for her she wasn't often without an answer. In the past she had been the one else everyone went to when they couldn't do something themselves. She was the Leader of the Hellsing Organization and she hadn't even known that one of her soldiers had betrayed her. Which one of her officers had sold them out? No one was missing so it was obvious that whoever it was, they were good, because they had, as of right now, managed to get caught. Her voice cracked when she spoke, revealing the confused and slightly defeated emotions she tried to hide under her mask as she stared at the child. 'Harry,' she reminded herself, 'his name was Harry.'

"I…I…don't…know." She sighed forcing back the emotions, the sting behind her eyes, and the burning in her nose "I just…I don't know." She closed her eyes refusing to look at either child or her servant. It was in that moment that she felt years older, much like her father must have right before he died. Knowing that she had made mistakes, but could not fix them in any way she knew how.

Her unusually quiet servant paused within arms' reach of both her and the child; she could clearly make out his black boots out of the corner of her eye. He had changed so much, she realized faintly, had it been only a few years earlier that he'd have laughed and poked fun at her for that comment? She had expected him to make some comment about her being the 'Great Integral Hellsing', the 'Master of the Monster Alucard' and how could she 'not have an answer?' Normally, he would have poked fun at her for it without batting an eyelash, this was just so unlike him. She heard him sigh softly, something else that he usually didn't do…breathe. "I see." His voice had an unusually calm and hypnotic sound to it as he spoke, tones of pure silk sweeping around the room and settling around her, calming her frayed nerves.

He quickly made his way around her to the child, his large boots splashing through the puddle of wine, sending small waves to spread the edges further outward, increasing the size of the already large mess. He swept the child up and into his arms with, what appeared to be, practiced ease. 'Just how long has he had the boy?' she wondered, as she watched him slowly walk to his large mechanical coffin. He paused at the edge of the bed and balanced the child in one arm as he began to undo the buttons holding the ruined shirt closed. Quickly, the shirt opened to reveal a small, barely muscled, pale chest. One arm was pulled free, and then the other before the soiled shirt was thrown over his shoulder, with little to no regard to where it landed. He gave the small black sneakers a slightly annoyed look, concentrated his magic on said items, and soon the shoes started to evaporate, melting off the child's feet in a dark mist.

Alucard glanced back at the woman whom was his Master out of the corner of his eye as he quickly but gently undressed his pet, intent on removing the ruined and cold clothing, it would not be good for his pet if he should become ill. He set to work removing the black slacks his pet had worn that day before they, too, were thrown over his shoulder with little care to where they fell. He pushed down it pity for the child, his Harry was going to have quite a mess to clean up when he woke. That, topped with his punishment for disobeying a direct order by not only showing himself to his master, but bringing her to his quarters, meant he was going to be sore by the time he was able to head to bed. His pet had brought this upon himself through, so he forced himself to not feel so bad.

Alucard called over his shoulder as he did this, "Master Integra, three cupboards to your left you'll see two large drawers: inside the top one will be several large button-down shirts and soft cotton flannel pants. I require one of each; however, my arms are currently tied. If you would...?" He left the sentence unfinished as he saw her slowly nod and then move to do as he asked.

Alucard was slightly surprised that she hadn't objected yet to his treatment of her or the child. She may have been his master, but Harry was his pet, and while she only seemed to be shaken up about something, Harry was clearly the worse off and required his immediate attention. He would see to his pet's comfort and health first, then when he was sure that Harry was both mentally and physically sound and only then would he see to both his pet's punishment and later, his Master's needs. Integra appeared to his left, a bundle of light blue and green in her hands, as she looked down at the near-naked child sleeping now soundly on the dark blue comforter. She seemed deep in thought about something as she watched Alucard take the clothes from her and begin to dress the child. He was in the process of pulling the child's left arm into the light green dress shirt, as he had already pulled the blue flannels on the boy, when she spoke.

"Should you really be undressing and dressing him like that? Wouldn't it give someone the wrong idea? I mean you're an adult…a much... older adult and he's but a…a child." Ah, there was the Master he knew: always expecting the worst of him.

Alucard chuckled slightly as he paused in his work and turned to look at the woman at his side. "It is my duty to care for him. He was placed under my care and I always care for what is mine. If you would recall, Master Integra, I did much the same for you when you were younger." He paused, smirking slightly when she looked up both shocked and confused. "Of course, it never went as far as dressing and undressing you, but taking care of you, protecting you and your home. Being there when you needed someone to converse with, when things became too much, or you needed to take some stress out on something or someone. You do have quite the temper, Master." He chuckled at the last part as he went back to his work of dressing his Harry.

Integra's eyes widened then narrowed lightly in anger, a frown crossing her face as she heard his last words, "I DO _NOT_ HAVE…." She cut herself off as she quickly shutting her mouth with a snap in shock as she just stared at him. He was staring at her with an amused grin on his face, one eyebrow raised almost in a 'You were saying' sort of way. She huffed and crossed her arms turning her head away sticking her nose up in the air in a rare fit of childishness. The child on the bed whimpered slightly in his sleep, his eyelids tightening up and his little nose scrunching up in a look that almost seemed as if he was in pain, his reaction drew both adults attention.

"So what's his story?" Integra asked, nodding towards the boy, speaking in a slightly calmer manner than before, noting that the child had calmed down again and was resting peacefully once more.

Alucard seemed to notice this, too, as he made a mental note to check over the list of possible side effects from his pet's earlier operation/experiment, he wasn't sure but, he didn't think that empathy was one of the creature traits he could inherit, so if it wasn't, then was it a wizard trait. Either way he would need to be trained to build up mental shields to fend off, the attacks of other people's emotions. Quickly, he finished his task of dressing his pet, taking note that the little sub snuggled down into the covers nuzzling his personal pillow. He gave his pet a small, almost-smirking smile as he noticed the old yellow-paged, Latin year-three workbook and notebook laid out across the bed. Slowly, as to not disturb the sleeping youth, he gathered both along with the slightly chewed pencil before turning back to Integra.

"His story?" He spoke softly, his voice easily heard throughout the room, yet still soft enough to not wake his sleeping pet.

He turned and set the lesson book and notepad on the bedside table before turning again to the child, this time pulling the covers out from under him and covering him up with them. Harry gave a soft sigh in his sleep as he curled his fingers into the blankets around him. "Thank you, Master," he muttered softly as he fell into a deeper, more comfortable sleep.

Alucard stood at the child's bedside, silently gathering his thoughts, as he unconsciously reached out and slowly began to card his hand through the child's dark hair. A small rumbling purr reached the ears of the two adults at his bedside, bringing a shocked look to one's face and an amused smirk to the other's. Alucard's smirk grew slightly when he saw his Master's confused and shocked look when she heard the sound. That sound was the were-panther side of his little pet showing. "His story is one that is very long; one that takes much time to think over. I do not have the time to tell you at the moment, there are vermin in the manor that need to be dealt with. I have kept a folder on his development since he came into my care, including the records that I received of him from when I acquired him." He paused as he looked her over, watching her reaction to his words.

He could easily read her emotions, they showed not on her face, but in her eyes and the way she held her body. She was confused, angry, annoyed, and slightly afraid, of what, he was not sure but he would find out when he returned from his hunt. Calling his shadows to him, he reached into them and retrieved a large, thick folder that he had let no one view other than himself, and the occasional peak that his Harry got when he was updating the files. He held the thick pale yellow folder out to the woman he had known for over a decade, pausing before he fully released it into her grasp. "I'm giving you this and leaving Harry in your care with the thought in mind that you won't do anything rash before I return. You likely will not think well of me after reading this, but keep in mind that I would never_ knowingly_ hurt you, Harry, or anyone under my care." He finally released the folder into her care and turned to the table to retrieve his favored weapon.

A quick concentration of his magic removed the remaining blood and gore from the weapon as he placed it within its holster, somewhere under and within the large black trench coat that he had materialized over his current outfit. He turned from the woman and slowly walked towards the shadows, allowing them to engulf his form and begin to transport him to the battle that was waiting within the manor of his Master.

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

Integra sat quietly at the large dinning table; several different papers, documents, pictures, schematics, and other such research papers lay in front of her scattered around the large surface of the table. She slowly sat back as she finished reading through 'Harry's' training, 'adoption' by his new Master, 'her servant', and the first year and a half of his life living here in her manor. It was true she didn't approve of any of this, she didn't believe in a human taking on another human being as a…..pet, but honestly was what he was doing any worse than what she did? Between Walter and Alucard, she honestly wasn't doing anything different. Walter cared and waited on her like 'Harry' did his Master. Walter watched over the other servants in her manor while he himself did the more bothersome chores required of his position, again 'Harry' did the same keeping his Master's chambers clean and waiting on him, making sure he didn't over exert himself.

Alucard hunted the undead and the monsters that she sent him after. It was true that she didn't force him to, seeing as no one could make him do anything he didn't want to, but he did follow her orders and mostly did as she asked. Harry seemed to do the same so did that make her any better than her servant in keeping a pet? Even if it was a human one, he did seem to be calmer than before and he did behave better if only slightly.

Integra sighed softly, running a hand through her long blond locks, before turning slightly to look at the child sleeping quietly in the bed behind her. His dark, black hair fell partially over his face as he had turned over on his side in his sleep, so he was now facing her. One small hand tucked under his chin and the other holding the pillow, he was sleeping on close to his chest, obviously breathing in his Master's calming scent. A look of what only could be described as childish innocence settled on his face. Integra smiled slightly, through she'd deny it later if asked, at the look and sighed again as she made her decision one she knew would later cause many changes.

"Welcome to Hellsing Manor young Harry."

Harry's only response was to give a small smile in his sleep and clutch the pillow he was holding tighter to him.

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

End of chapter

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

This chapter wasn't as long as hoped but I'm at a point where I need to stop and think of what and how I want to word what comes next. Shouldn't take long I've pretty much got my thoughts together just got to figure out how to start the next chapter. Review if you can.

Kit


	5. Chapter 5

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

Chapter Five

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

Harry gave a soft sigh as he dropped the dirt-soiled cloth into the bucket of discolored mix of cleaning solution and water, causing the near black water to slosh about splashing slightly over the side and spilling on the floor. He lifted one arm up before pulling it back behind his head holding it in place with his other hand forcing muscles stiffen from hours of work to gradually tighten then loosen slowly, then repeated the action with his other arm. His light cotton shirt was lightly damp with sweat, the wet material a welcome feeling on his hot, tired, and sore limbs and back. Shoulder length black locks had long since been pulled back into a tight, yet small, braided bun at the base of his head, leaving only a few shorter pieces in the front and bits of his bangs to fall forward into his face. He had rolled his old dark blue jeans up to mid calf earlier that day and his normal trainers completely forgone. While to a normal person the dungeons would get a chill form the cold that seemed to seep from the stone that made the dungeons he'd lived in them most his life and had had to learn to adapt to the cold chill, now what was a chill to a normal person was a light warm temperature to him.

Harry raised his aching arms straight up over his head in an attempt to stretch the sore muscles of his back, not the least bit surprised when he heard and felt several vertebras pop. Moaning at the small sharp, yet pleasant pain, he dropped his arms to his side and leaned forward to lay his head on the still wet but now clean black and grey stone wall of the dungeon hallway. After his stunt two weeks back during the attack on the manor and his foolishness, his Master had decided that the best punishment for him would be manual labor. Hard manual labor and Master Alucard didn't believe in wasting time. Therefore, the next day his punishment began. His task: cleaning the dungeons and the remains of what was left behind from the attack. He had had to pick up some of the body parts left behind after the attack, mop up pools of blood, dry, wet, and coagulating, it had nearly made him sick but, with a nose plug and some thick yellow cleaning gloves, he was able to clean up the mess. Decades of dirt, soil, and grime left behind from years of no one caring enough to clean up the lower, less frequented dungeons added to the punishment. Master Alucard had insisted that each stone in the hallway be scrubbed, first by a hard bristled brush then, later, by a thick washcloth.

Harry was required to clean the entire hallway: floor, walls, and ceiling, the hardest part was getting the parts of the wall and the ceiling when he was not allowed a ladder. As it would turn out, through, since the accident the night of the attack, and his stress levels rising too high because of it, he came into his wizarding inheritance early. This caused the preverbal barrier inside his subconscious to figuratively snap and now he was receiving one creature inheritance after another. It was his unexpected fey inheritance, however, that shocked his Master, Mistress, and himself. Not only did he gain the ability to control nature and the Earth element, but he also gained an extra pair of appendages.

Two soft, black, raven's wings had sprouted from his shoulder blades, seemingly over night. Expanding to a proud length of five feet when completely extended, and only leaving a faint grey and black tattoo behind when he wished them away, they were truly a sight to behold. According the reports and the documents stored in his folder from his experiment, he wasn't supposed to receive anything other than a possibly softer, more feminine look about him; sadly, it would seem like the 'all knowing' doctors got it wrong. It was a good thing for him though his Master Alucard had taken a liking to his new wings, even going so far as to encourage him to have them out and on display when in his personal chambers. His punishment gave Harry the chance, and reason, to allow himself to unfurl his wings, while giving him time to practice lifting himself up into the air and going high enough to get to the spots that he couldn't reach from the ground.

The soft echoing of nearly silent footsteps brought him out of his thoughts and back to the present. Straitening his posture quickly and removing his head from the damp wall, he turned towards the sound, stretching out his senses as he did so. After he was content that the one who was approaching him meant him no harm, he fully turned to the left, to face the direction in which they were approaching. Pulling his senses back into himself, he gave a polite nod in welcome to the newcomer. "Good evening, Sir Walter. I trust that the day has gone over well for you, so far?" he asked, his soft and gentle voice echoing throughout the spacious stone hallway. While he didn't know the man very well, other than the few times in the past weeks that they had come across one another in the hallways, or the meeting in which Mistress Integra introduced him to her immediate staff, Sir Walter seemed to be a kindred spirit. Sir Walter served his Master, or rather Mistress, well—for quite some time, from what Harry understood. He was calm, collected, and courteous to the guests, and was willing to drop everything to place his life on the line to save those around him, mainly Mistress Integra and the Little Miss, Seras Victoria.

The silhouette of the man in question slowly continued down the hall, stopping only a few scant feet from stepping completely into the light of the large, cast iron, eight-prong candleholder. The flickering light from four different sets of flames sent shadows scattering and jumping up and down, back and forth across the walls, floors, ceiling, and the two occupants of the hallway. Sir Walter seemed to have anticipated this and was standing in a slightly darker shadow of the hallway; most of his upper body cast of silhouette, leaving only his lower waist and leg visible, his monocle however seemed aglow as it caught the stray flickers of light from the candle flames. "I was coming to check up on you, but I see that you've finished cleaning the dungeons as your Master ordered."

The dark shadowed shape that was Sir Walter's head turned slightly from one side to the other before he commented again, in a slightly surprised and appreciative tone, "And, I can honestly say, I haven't seen the dungeons this clean and free of dirt in quite a while." Sir Walter, although a bit older in his years than many of the others within the manor, could still inspire both fear and awe with his voice alone, but it was the soft, caring, and gentle tone of his voce that both shocked and surprised Harry, who had just recently met the other pet/retainer/servant… Harry wasn't exactly sure what Sir Walter was to Mistress Integra, only that Sir Walter was very well respected and very well known among the other servants as well as the soldiers.

Harry felt a spark of pride at the older retainer and servant's comment, and, while he would not admit it aloud, he agreed, if only for the fact that he had had to work himself to the bone scrubbing the hard rock stones to get to the level of cleanliness he required of it and himself. In hopes that cleaning it to its best would please his Master and to prove that he'd understood and learned his lesson. Harry glanced around the stone hallway at the thought, collecting his thoughts before he spoke. "Yes. It took me nearly two weeks, but I did manage to finally finish the task Master Alucard gave me." He stated as he turned back to the man half hidden in shadows. Feeling uncomfortable, he forced down a shiver that raced up his spine and he ran his thoughts over the orders given to him by his Master, and even the objects in the room, in hopes of coming up with a polite excuse to get away.

It may have been two weeks since he'd been introduced to everyone on the Mistress's staff, but he'd spent most of his life isolated and hidden. He was used to only having to know and or interact with a few people, but since he'd let himself be found to save his Mistress, he'd met and encountered more people in the last few days than he had in his whole life. He felt lost, confused, a bit excited, but mostly scared when he thought of them. This wasn't his normal life anymore. He was used to his routine; the orders which he had lived with on a daily basis for most his life. In the past few days he'd seen more chaos and discord than he was used to, and he was reaching the point where he just wanted to run away back to his Master's rooms, crawl under the covers, take in his Master's comforting scent, and hide from the rest of the world.

Slowly, he climbed to his feet and reached for the bucket, holding it in front of him with both hands, almost as if it could shield him from the uncertainties that he had to face from day to day now. Harry glanced down at the dark water in the bucket, looking at his pale reflection for a second and taking in his bright green and red-flaked eyes, before turning back to the older retainer as an idea came to him. "Forgive me my rudeness, but as I've finished my task I need to report back to my Master to see if my punishment has come to a close or if he wishes to assign me another task." Harry spoke in a polite and calm voice while, on the inside, he was shivering and shaking with fear and nervousness, as he bowed at the waist over the old metal bucket.

Harry turned to leave, finally allowing himself to let out a sigh of relief, only to be brought up short by the older retainer's words. "As it would seem, child, Sir Integra has sent your Master out on a mission, and after inquiring on you she informed me that, were you available, I was to notify you she would be most pleased if you would join her in her study." Harry closed his eyes tightly as he tried to hold back his shiver. He had no desire to walk through the halls of the manor and allow the other servants the opportunity to gawk and whisper about him as he passed, acting as he was not there and could not hear them. One of the lower and less informed servants had already had the audacity to actually physically stop him once and demand how he, assuming he was a normal child at the time, had managed to get into one of the most and highly respected manors in London. Then ignored him when he tried to explain himself, actually going so far as to physically throw him out the manor's front door and into the courtyard, yelling at him that filthy and bug-ridden street rats were not welcome in such noble company. Needless to say, neither his Master nor his Mistress was pleased or impressed and the servant was removed from his station and then he himself was thrown out into the streets.

Harry's shoulders dropped as he let out a sigh of defeat. It was true that he had no desire to walk his Mistress's halls quite yet, as the day staff was still likely to be buzzing about, but this was his Mistress asking that he visit her and he had gone several days without seeing her. He honestly had no choice in the matter; besides, his Master had not given him any other instructions as to what he was to do after finishing his task and he would only be lonely in his Master's chambers. He turned slightly sideways to look at Sir Walter out of the corner of his eye, "Does Mistress Integra wish to see me immediately or may I have a few moments to clean myself up and make myself presentable?" he inquired as he gestured towards his soiled clothing and bare feet.

Sir Walter seemed take a in his soiled sweat dampened shirt, rolled up jeans, braided hair coiled into a bun, and bare feet before nodding his agreement. A meeting between the child and the woman he claimed as his Mistress would not go over well if he showed up dressed as he was. He then informed Harry that he had thirty, minutes to clean, groom, and report to his Mistress himself, or Sir Walter would come to retrieve and escort him to her study personally.

─────────────

Halfway across London, in another set of dungeons, a single dark figure slowly prowled back and forth in his chambers. Dark black eyes glared out from behind long locks of potion-induced greasy hair, dressed in pitch black, full teaching and wizarding robes that tended to billow out behind him as he walked, the man looked every bit the part of the greasy bat his students often called him when they thought that he wasn't within hearing range. Severus Snape, as his colleagues and other acquaintances called him, was just as tall, dark, and imposing, and more often than not just as cruel and as quickly angered as, his father was before him. His long, slim, potion-stained fingers were currently holding two items, one in each hand. In his left he clutched tightly to a letter, with its parchment slightly crumpled, in the right, a small glass, its contents being a well aged scotch.

Worry was evident to those who had the courage to stand up to the young Snape lord and look him in the eye without fear of him perusing through their mind. He would pause every few steps to sip at his drink, glancing down at the letter, in which stated his Light Master's orders, only to start cursing loudly at the empty chambers and dark shadows before he continued with his pacing. Things weren't looking good. Not two weeks before, he had been going over his teaching planner when he had been overcome with a sharp, harsh, and searing pain in his arm; his left forearm to be exact.

Pulling, jerking, and yanking at the many tiny buttons on the sleeve cuff of his teaching robes in a desperate attempt to lifting the stiff and offending material away to try to locate the source of the insistent pain, he growled as the stubborn fabric resisted his attempts. Finally, upon removing the stiff material, ripping one or two of the tiny buttons from his sleeve, and wrinkling the material in the process, he had revealed a dark blackened scull and snake tattoo squirming about under his skin, moving back and forth. The pain had been intense, nearly mind numbing; it had taken all his strength to just clamp a hand over the quickly reddening mark and rush to his fireplace to floo to the Headmaster's office.

Upon falling out of the fireplace, gasping for breath and fighting against the pain that was traveling up his arm now and into his chest, he had clenched his teeth as he fought to take calm, even breaths and push his pain to the back of his mind, behind thick Occlumency shields. He'd muttered an apology to his Light Master for the sudden and unexpected intrusion. Dumbledore had given him a sharp look before sitting at his desk, reminding Snape who he was talking to, once again. This man had destroyed the Dark Lord that existed before Voldemort; the vast wizarding populations of Western Europe immediately believed him to be some special hero. But he wasn't. Not anymore. He was just a manipulative old man now. Moving the people around him as if they were pawns in his game of chess, instead of letting them live their own lives, just because he had nothing better to do with his own. He would promise protection for someone from the government, a group of people, an item, or life itself, with a price of course. Sadly Severus Snape was one of the only few who knew of Dumbledore's true nature. Everyone else was either easily fooled by the old man's tricks or had been _**Obliviated**_ by him to preserve his secret.

The last remaining Snape turned to his supposed Light Master. Dumbledore had sat at his desk, in his comfortable high back chair, dressed in his brightly colored robes, hands folded on the desk top, sucking his blasted lemon drops, and looking at him from over his moon shaped glasses with a false sense of fondness. The manipulative old man looked every bit the kind, gentle, grandfatherly figure that he let everybody believe he was, but Severus knew he was not; he knew that the old man was as unmerciful as his old Dark Master. His Light Master's eyes narrowed at him as he had muttered about being summoned and turned to the fireplace with the intent to floo to a safe house in London and apparate away to the summons of the Dark Mark. His Light Master's voice was cold, harsh, and—as always with him—unforgiving, as it stopped him in his tracks; it had reminded him sternly that an explanation was expected when he returned, along with who, and why he, was summoned. The voice had promised punishment and pain if he was not to do as his Master ordered, and it was all he could do not to shiver in fear of that promise. Steeling himself, Snape had instead simply nodded in understanding and quickly flooed away.

From the safe house he had swiftly apparated away, following the connection of the dark mark, and ended up in the middle of the woods in a large graveyard surrounded by black cloaked and white masked figures. His wand was instantly in his hand and he was instantly on the defensive, there was no possible way that his Dark Master could possibly be revived already, the only explanation was the other Death Eaters had betrayed him, had turned against him. A hand on his shoulder startled him; he had spun around and was instantly looking into smoky grey eyes slightly, hidden behind blond hair and white mask. They were the eyes and hair of the only person that was capable of inheriting such a color in the whole wizarding world, his old school mate and friend Lucius Malfoy.

Snape looked his old friend over, into the eyes that seemed to be able to capture any woman or man that they wished, looking for some piece of evidence to show him he hadn't been betrayed by one of the few people that he held such high respect and trust for. The other man's grip on his shoulder was firm and tight, but it did not seem to hold any hostility as it wasn't hard, painful, and unyielding. A slight nod from his old friend and a gentle squeeze helped calm his fears. He released the breath that he didn't know he was holding, he hadn't been betrayed.

It would seem, however, that one of the lower ranking Death Eaters had seen a middle aged man that fit the description of their late Master. The long dark black hair, his strong powerful aura, and his slightly crazed blood red eyes are what identified him. The low ranking Death Eater had been in muggle London investigating the reports of recent vampire killings when he had happened upon the scene of the crazed, red eyed, black haired man, and could only watch as he literally ripped the younger, "FREAK" vampire, as he had called him, apart one limb at a time.

When Lucius Malfoy, a high ranking and inner circle member, heard of the possibility that his Late Master wasn't late or even dead for that matter, came up with the plan in mind to capture one of the "Freak" vampires and see just what and who the 'crazed red eyed, dark haired, powerful man' was. The "FREAK" vampire finally after four hours of repeated torture and several Cruciatus Curses later the "FREAK" vampire finally broke and gave what little information that he knew. The man whom the lower ranked Death Eater had seen, was believed to be an impossibly strong vampire, a hunter, and also called the Hellsing's pet abomination. Lucius Malfoy angry over the fact that their possible lord was under the control of a muggle woman forcibly tapped into his own Dark Mark and was able to call to him the few top Death Eathers that he trusted for the mission.

This had lead up to the situation that Snape had found himself in, standing in front of his old friend being informed that he was called to for fill a mission. Said mission; invade the infamous muggle Hellsing heiress' manor.

The mission had been thought to be simple enough, seeing as the muggles had no defenses against the strong magic of wizards. The mixed combination of the, Malfoy blood, "FREAK" vampire, and a settle potion would allow them to have control of the ghoul forces, it had been a fool proof plan, and it had worked. They had taken over the manor in less than half an hour, killing and turning the Hellsing soldiers as they went, adding them to their numbers. They'd covered the first and second floors in little time, but it had been gaining access to the main room, in which the primary prey was hidden within, that took the longest to gain entry to. It had required them to turn from the wizarding solutions and to more….muggle ways. First they had tried bombs, then, when they found that the room was surrounded by solid steel, they turned to using a blowtorch to forcibly cut a door into the metal.

Their prey cornered within the room, they had wasted no time cutting a seem into the metal, creating a crude door, pushing the door into the room, effectively blocking any exit for they prey, with the inhuman strength of the ghouls, before three of the leading Death Eaters had ordered the masses of ghouls to part and stepped forward into the room.

Severus Snape had stood between Lucius Malfoy and another Death Eater he hadn't bothered to know. Due to his constant inhabiting of the dark and damp dungeons of Hogwarts he had been the only one able to see within the darkened room. He'd first noticed the short, long haired, blond woman standing within the center of the room, and then the small child, as he turned at looked at him and his accomplices with a look of fear. Yet, through the fear, a since of stubbornness could be seen in his the bright green and red flaked eyes as he took a step back and bumped into the woman, who had lifted one arm, wrapped it around the child's chest, and held him tight to her.

The woman, their prey, had bent the tiniest bit to whisper something to the child. A look of surprise and clarity had crossed the child's face before he nodded slightly, his bangs shifting for only a second to reveal his identity, before the shadows in the room seemed to quiver, then slowly slide down the walls and climb out of the corners to creep across the floor to gather under the their prey and the child. The woman and child had then sunk into the floor and the puddle of shadows before disappearing from the room entirely.

The Snape heir had muttered the name of the child under his breath, before catching himself and quickly glancing between his two companions and, seeing that they were occupied with both controlling the ghouls and ranting in anger that their prey had gotten away, he had quickly apparated away to inform his light master what he had seen.

It had now been two weeks since then, the Order of the Phoenix had been gathered and orders had been given. His orders; infiltrate and retrieve both information and, if possible, the Potter child so that Dumbledore could return the child to those blasted muggles again. Severus Snape let out a growl as he downed the rest of his scotch in one gulp, before tossing the glass into the fire, a satisfying feeling coming over him with the sound of glass shattering and the warmth of the flare of the flames. His shoulders fell as he paused in his pacing in front of a large leather recliner and dropped himself into the chair, allowing the soft, heated leather to engulf his person warming his skin, muscles, and even bones.

He propped his arms up on his thighs as he bent his body, and allowed his heavy, dizzy head to fall into his hand further wrinkling the parchment clutched within it. He could all but feel Death hovering over his shoulder, holding his freshly sharpened sickle with eager hands, just waiting for his chance; he had no idea how he was to pull off his Light Master's orders. He was as good as dead. He could either do as his Master ordered and end up on the wrong end of the crazed Hellsing pet vampire or he could protest against his Light Master and be killed for disobedience or worse, have Dumbledore decide to withdraw his statement on his defense at the Ministry and end up back in Azkaban. He was in a lose-lose situation, and neither option looked less evil.

─────────────

Hope that you all liked the chapter because of the high demand for another chapter I decided to go ahead and post what I've got written of chapter 5 now and then later either post the rest on with this one or as another short chapter. Haven't decided yet. Again reviews are always welcome.

Kit

_**P.S. I'd like to give a special thanks to my beta Nenagh for her hard work and long hours she spend on a story that wasn't her own and for sticking with me til the end and remaining stubborn throughout the whole editing process, and not giving up, I would not have been able to make it through without her. I've not sure if many of you have noticed but my newest chapters while have been taking longer to be posted are not easier to understand but also more plausible.**_

_**!!!!Many thanks Nenagh!!!!**_

_**!!!!!You're much Loved by this Authoress!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: It's been a while so I will re-post this. I own nothing not any of the Harry Potter characters nor the Hellsing characters. All rights belong to their original authors, artists, ect.

Chapter Six

Exactly, twenty minutes succeeding to his meeting with Sir Walter, found Harry standing in front of a large wall mirror wearing small black slacks, held up with a black leather belt. The pants were made a soft cotton jean type of material, and fit his upper thighs well but were not over tight before beginning to loosen at the knee until it ended in a small bell shape that allowed only the very bottom of his comfortable yet stylish dress shoes to show. He had decided to allow his wings free in a hope to impress his Mistress who, while had read the report on his new transformation, had yet to actually see them first hand. He wore a light cotton crimson sleeveless tank top and a loose high collar, half zipped black jacket; both had holes in the back for his wings. A quick run of a brush through his slightly damp and wavy hair completed his look and he considered himself ready. He turned away from the mirror and reached out to his left and to the only lit candle within the room. He took a breath; Then blew towards the candle. The flame flickered once, twice, and then went out casting the room and it's only occupant into total darkness. Calling a portal to himself, he instructed the shadows to encircle him and carry him to the door of his Mistress' study. He had an appointment to keep.

Walter C. Dornez glanced around the dark corridor as he stood outside his Mistress' study. Standing straight and tall, head held high, chin up, chest out, his hands clasped behind his back slightly, dressed In his normal style of white long sleeve button down shirt, black vest, black pants and of course black boots, his monocular clipped to a chain attached to an earring in his left ear he was an imposing sight to anyone who dared to enter his Mistress' study uninvited. He relaxed his hands enough to bring one hand forward and pull at the silver chain and the small pocket watch attached to it. He pulled the watch from his vest pocket it glowed a soft silver white from the little light that lit the shadowed hallway. He ran a gloved thumb over the raised Hellsing insignia that stood up in the metal before moving his thumb to the top of the watch and the trigger button that would release the latch and open the watch.

Walter glanced down at the time taking note of the hour hand, the position of the minute hand, and watching as the second hand slowly ticked on moving in its ever constant circle, ticking the seconds, minutes, and hours away. His jaw tightened slightly as he noted that the child had but eight remaining minutes to show, before he personally would go to retrieve the little one. Walter took a deep calming breath as he closed the watch and place it back in its resting spot deep within his vest pocket; he had been on edge as of late. Ever since the attack on the manor and Miss Hellsing's near kidnap and/or assassination, they still did not know the exact reason behind the attack on the Hellsing Manor.

The revealing and unveiling of the mysterious child that no one other than Alucard knew of, was a shock to everyone even himself, whom had been in Alucard's chambers numerous times since the beginning of his employment by Integra's late father. He had neither seen nor heard sign that the child existed. Alucard had hidden the child well from everyone. It put Walter on edge of what else Alucard could have hidden and what secrets he had kept from his Master/Mistress.

The muffled sound of someone cursing without actually cursing and the soft sounds of struggling from the shadows brought Walter from his maddening thoughts, and had him reaching for his wired gloves as he looked around the empty hallway for the unknown person. The voice sounded once more this time a bit louder but still no more than a few tones above a whisper. Walter thought over the voice, recognizing it but unable to place said voice with a face. A slight spike of energy and magic to his right in the small shadowed alcove drew his attention instantly, had him on alert, turning quickly towards the darkness his hands grasping the edges of his wire lined gloves concealed safely away in his back pocket.

A small darkly dressed figure began to slowly develop then emerge from the shadows of the small alcove the magic level spiked slightly then dropped dramatically before. "Come on you blasted shadow, Let go!" the small figure stepped further out and into the light pulling himself backwards hopping slightly as he shook his right leg trying to unsuccessfully detach the mass of shadows that were bound around his left ankle and unwilling to let go. "Come on! You're making me late! Let go!"

Something large attached to the child's back flared out behind him spreading wide and causing Walter to get an idea just who it was that had suddenly appeared from the shadows. Walter caught the sight of a single light switch just a few inches within his reach out of the corner of his right eye, quickly reached out, and flicked the switch up filling the darkened alcove with light and casting aside all shadows. The person in question gave a startled squeak as he stumbled back the now visible black wings quickly wrapping around his upper body shielding him from the bright light even as he lost his balance and fell backwards on his bum, his back leaning against the hall wall. A second later single pale-ivory hand flicked out of the protective barrier of raven black feathers and flicked towards the lit alcove in a quick wave-like manner. There was a soft buzzing sound of electricity, a cracking sound filled in the lit area. The light in the alcove flickered once, twice, a third time, then sound of shattering glass was heard, before the lights went out completely casting the once lit room in darkness again only broken by the small spark of electricity every few seconds as the now bare wires brushed against each other.

Walter stared at the child silently in shock. He had read up on the child's file under Miss Hellsing orders, but had not placed much belief in several claims. It would seem through that they were all true. The child was extraordinary and with proper training would become extremely powerful. He was something extraordinary, one of a kind, the _**only**_ one of his kind, and he was under the Hellsing's Pet vampire's control. Walter shook his head his life had suddenly got more complicated.

Harry took several deep breaths as he tried to slow his breathing and heart rate, his left arm wrapped around his middle protectively while in his right hand he clutched tight to his master's pendent. The warm hard metal dug into the soft flesh of his palm leaving behind a slight imprint of a cross and dragon. His eyes, he had clenched tightly at the sudden blinding light that lit the once dark alcove, now were beginning to grow sore and quiver slightly from muscle strain. He had acted out of instinct when he was suddenly blinded, had wrapped his wings protectively around his upper body protecting his major organs, allowed himself to fall backwards and curl into himself, and used his magic to force the light out. It was instinct, but now that it was all over it left his heart racing, his breathing short, and he couldn't stop shaking from fear or embarrassment he wasn't sure.

Gradually he regained control back over his body and slowly unfurled his wings slightly so he could peek out from between the space where his feathers overlapped one another. What he saw caused his to blush hotly in embarrassment as he slowly folded his wings back and allow them to settle against his back and peek out from behind his bangs up at the man standing in the hallway frozen in shock. Harry quickly stood up dusted himself off before he glanced over at the mess of glass and sparking wires, only to blush once again.

His head bowed in guilt and on quite cat-like feet he silently made his way down the hall and over to the taller and older retainer standing quietly now looking at him in apprehension. Harry came to a stop three feet and just within arms reach of the older gentleman. If Harry hadn't noticed the tension in the air before he certainly did now, the dark emotion slowly wound its way around his being beating at the very barriers surrounding his mind protecting the delicate sanity tucked safely away. Its claws seemed to sink deep into his psyche and rip out chunks of the frail protective walls his master and he had only recently built.

With each large part of psyche energy that he lost, he could slowly feel himself growing more exhausted as he was forced to use his physical energy to build the walls back up. His gift and power of Empathy was not one of his more favored gifts, it more than often caused him much more grief than help. If his shields were not always raised and at their full capacity when he wasn't within his Master's chambers and he wasn't completely aware, then it was always possible that he could go insane from constantly being bombarded with all the emotions around him.

Harry watched instinctively knowing that now was not the time for him to speak as Sir Walter slowly knocked on his Mistress' door waiting for permission before entering. On silent steps he entered the room following Sir Walter staying three steps behind him, slightly to the left, and moving only to bow when presented to his Mistress. He could already feel himself growing tired from the strain of using his physical strength to hold his slowly deteriorating shields together. He could only hope that the meeting with his Mistress would be over quickly, his strength was waning fast, and all he wished to do was return the quite, safety of the dungeons; where he no longer would have to hold his shields in place, as the cold, thick, stone walls acted as a strong physical barrier blocking out the emotions of the other members of the manor.

Far away from the Hellsing manor within the surrounding woods of an old tiny country town a large predator slowly prowled through the woods. On paws as silent as death and instincts as sharp as any humanly known creature it slowly step my silent step made its way towards the town. Hunger gnawed at it's belly due to the little to no prey living within the woods. A low wind blew from the right of the Hunter taking it's scent away and to the left. Tree limbs rustled overhead, shaking loose leaves to idly drift down to the woods floor. As the wind shook the branches to and fro they parted slightly to allow a tiny sliver of light down onto the wood's floor casting the Great predator in light revealing it to be a large black panther.

A low moaning sound to the panther's left had it stopping mid step one front paw still halfway in the motion of lowering. Sensitive whiskers naturally placed over the cat's body, the soft black fur gave the panther camouflage as well as told the great predator just what it was the made the strange sound. The scent of death and rotting flesh met the panther just seconds before a large creature came stumbling and trampling through the vegetation to the panther's left. The large predator sprang into action just in time jumping back, using it's limber body and strong muscles to spring off a fallen log and up onto a low hanging branch of a tree nearby then up to a higher safer branch.

The great cat gave an angry hiss/ growl as it stabilized it's self before looking down at the large creature that had nearly and quite literally walked into it. With great surprise the panther saw that it was a human, but something was off no normal human would stumble into the woods like this for no reason especially without a weapon. The wind changed from blowing into the west to blowing into the east carrying with it the scent of death and rot. The panther studied the human noting several large and small wounds on the obliviously dead human, but the dead could no rise what was this creature that reeked of death and rot.

The Panther cocked his head to the side as it watched the strange dead human as it stumbled about trying to find it. The dead human showed little to no intelligence that they were usually known for. The panther's belly decided that that was the time to show it's displeasure at being empty and a loud rumble. The sound alerted the dead yet walking human-like creature of it's hiding place. The undead human's head jerked up it's strange black white eyes locking with the panther's own onyx one's.

The panther hissed angrily as the undead human stumbled towards the tree that it had taken refuge in. The dead/rotten remains of what was once a decent human body threw itself at the tree it was in causing the tree to shake slightly. The panther's fine needle sharp claws dug deep into the bark of the tree limb hoping to keep itself within the tree. The dead human however didn't give up and began to not only throw itself at the tree but had seceded in grasping a low branch and somehow was working it's way up the tree. The great cat hissed angrily as the stench of rotting flesh and decay slowly bit by bit came closer to it. Swatting at the air angrily hoping to deter the dead human, which only ended in it hit air and not affecting the human in any manor, the great cat made a decision. It was either it or the dead human and this was his territory!

The Panther gave one last loud growl at it bunched it's muscles, flexed its claws, then in one great show of strength the cat threw its whole hundred and twenty pound body at the dead human. The panther hit the human square in the chest knocking the human out of the tree. The panther sank his front claws into the human's chest as it brought up its back feet and began to kick, scratch, and claw at the venerable stomach of the dead human. Dead flesh gave way and the sickening smell of rotten meat grew stronger. The attack didn't seem to effect the dead human at all as it kept groaning and snapping at the panther its rotten teeth barely missing the great cat. Hissing in frustration the great predator used its last line of defense with all the speed and strength that it's species was known for, it struck snapping closed is massively strong jaws around the dead human's throat tightening until it heard a loud crunch and the dead human again when limp in its clutches.

The panther dropped the dead human to the ground and stared down at it for only a moment, before stumbling away from the scene, and promptly vomiting up what little resided in its stomach the entire way. The panther stood over the pile of bile hacking and coughing trying to remove the taste of dead and rotten flesh from its mouth. The great cat collapsed on the ground beside the puddle of regurgitated stomach acids and food. It lay there eyes closed as its body convulsed painfully.

Suddenly the animal began to shift changing. Legs and paws stretched, joints and knuckles snapping and popping out of place and repositioning elsewhere. Organs twisted, stretched, repositioning themselves back to their original places with the torso. It's coat of thick black fur sinking into the skin until only pasty pale skin remained. The change only lasted seconds, but to the large predator it seemed like an eternity. The great cat now man with a hooked nose and greasy, shoulder-length black hair shivered from the cold as it lay on the cold ground covered in a thin dressing gown.

A twig snapped behind the man. The man's eyes snapped wide open his pulse racing in fear. Another twig snapped and then the sound of footsteps as the creature behind him circled around him. "Well Well Well – what DO we have here?!" The creature behind him asked in a chuckling manner. The footsteps continued until the man was looking up at a 7 foot tall figure wearing a large red hat and jacket. The creature looked at the man his red eyes boring down at him, and the man instantly knew that this creature wasn't his Dark Master. Oh no, He was something much worse. _Vampire!_ his mind supplied unconsciously _Nosferatu!_ He swallowed thickly as he held his wand limply in his hand and thought over what he instructed to carry out. There was no way he would be able to infiltrate and retrieve either information, or the Potter child.

The Vampire smirked darkly as if he could hear his thoughts "So you are here to take my little merlin from me, and spy on my Master no less." He threw his head back and laughed "She'll love to hear this." The man's eyes widening marginally was the only warning he had before the creature struck. The man let out a scream that echoed throughout the dead woods before it was cut off and only silence followed.

Kit here,

thanks folks for you patience I know it must not have been easy to wait for my but your patience has finally showed off...well sort of. This is my most recent chapter . i had to retype this like ten times over the past few years again sorry! I know that it is very raw and that there has to be a ton of spelling/grammar errors but I have not been able to get in touch with my beta or my editor in RL(real life). If anyone is interested in being a Beta please contact my via a private message please be aware I may ask for references or to view one of your own stories.


End file.
